The Forgotten Feeling
by TunaForDesert
Summary: "How are you feeling, dame-Tsuna?" "Nothing, I feel nothing. It's like there's an empty black hole deep in my soul. It's suffocating." Tsuna was kidnapped and unconscious for a period of time. When he was awake, all left was a cold and emotionless Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hohoho~ welcome to my second fanfic~~ hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Title: **The Forgotten Feeling (temporary, haven't decided yet, I take suggestions)

**Rating: **T maybe will change in the future.

**Disclaimer: **nope, I have the wallet, plushie, DVDs, etc etc but not the manga. I'm still planning on how to make Akira-sensei submit to me, hihihihi…

**Full Summary: **"How are you feeling, Dame Tsuna?" "Nothing, I feel nothing. It's like there's an empty black hole deep in my soul. It's suffocating. And I don't like it. Strange, I don't remember what does like feels." Tsuna was kidnapped and when he's back, he'd lost his sense of feeling. The kidnappers did something to him which turned him into an emotionless doll. Reborn told the Guardians the person that can revive him back is the person he love the most. They try, but it seems the person Tsuna cherish the most is nowhere near. And the Guardians as well as the other people that love Tsuna were left heart-broken when they knew they were not the person Tsuna was in love with. If only Tsuna himself know who is the person. All27. The real pairing is a secret~

**Warning:** Extremely OOC Tsuna, plot twist, rating may change to M…meaning…. *wink wink*, boyxboy maybe more warning in the future, dunno.

* * *

><p>It was a usual morning for our beloved young Vongola Jyudaime. Nothing was unusual. Tsuna woke up with a <em>great<em> big hammer being whacked into his little head. Screamed and complained how much it hurts. Reborn shrugged it off and went downstairs for breakfast. The brunet, after a lot of stumbling, screaming, yelping and so on somehow, by some miracle that strangely still with him until now, managed to get his uniform on and brushed his untameable hair, though it was still defied the gravity that desperately tried to lock it down. He went downstairs and grabbed some toast then put it on his mouth before put his shoes on. He yelled to his mom to let her know that he was off. Nana called back from the kitchen and wished him a good day on school. Gokudera and Yamamoto already started their one sided argument then stopped it immediately when they saw their most beloved brunet came in view. Yamamoto waved at him and gave him his comforting smile and said 'Yo!'. The bomber, however, instead of greet his boss first, started scolding the athlete's 'informality' towards his Jyudaime. Tsuna giggled at their somehow amusing and sometimes cute argument. He greeted them with a good morning which Gokudera returned with his over-enthusiastically greet.

Yup, everything was normal.

However, there was that feeling. That dreaded feeling that both Reborn and Tsuna could feel since the last few days. It kept screamed there was something, or someone out there was waiting, waiting for the right time to strike. And the outcome would not be pleasant. Tsuna had discussed this matter with Reborn. The baby strictly demanded Tsuna to be extremely cautious. For there was only one thing they were sure about, the only target of these silent enemies would be most likely, Tsuna himself. Yes, that last statement had almost caused Reborn to summon all the Guardians and start patrolling around to look over any suspicious individual. But Tsuna insisted all of them need their rests after the Shimon incident. The battle had almost made them all turn coma because of exhaustion. It really was tiring, both physically and mentally. Enma and his Guardians had become closer to the Vongola Guardians. It was hard to believe actually. One minute they were fighting with their all and the next moment they laugh without any care on the world. Somehow, Tsuna found it was sweet. Enma's Guardians really were fun to associate with. Plus, each of them had attraction towards each other. Adelheid and Hibari still fight with each other to prove who was the strongest. Gokudera finally found a living specimen for his research about UMAs. Yamamoto finally had someone that could practise with him both in fighting and baseball. He could talk to Kaoru about both things and never have to be cautious over his words unlike with his other teammates. Lambo have Rauji to come over every day and play random games along with Fuuta and I-pin. Ryohei and Aoba would compete over anything to shows whose was the best. You could see now and then Julie flirting with Chrome around the school area. The girl whom was abandoned by the person she loved the most, Mukuro. Tsuna still wanted to talk to the male Mist Guardian about his sudden decision of leaving the poor girl behind. Luckily, he was still kind enough of maintaining his illusion over Chrome's organs. Back to the track, Tsuna and Reborn decided that keep silent about this would be the best so that everyone can get their rest and fight with full power when necessary.

But it seems fate just love messing with them.

"Boss, is there something wrong? You keep looking glancing everywhere." Gokudera asked concernedly about Tsuna's strange behaviour.

"Yeah, Tsuna. You look like you expect someone to just jump out suddenly out of nowhere and attack you." Yamamoto gave his own opinion with a frown.

Tsuna shrugged them off and walked faster. "We better hurry. Hibari-san had been itching to fight me and being late is his best option to make me fight him and his new tonfas doesn't look all that friendly after being upgraded." The two looked at each other before jogged after their friend. When they reached their class, the dreaded feeling came back, stopping Tsuna on his track.

"Mm? Boss?" Gokudera now positively worry. Yamamoto zipped his mouth and frowned at his friend. Tsuna shook his head and flashed a force smile at them.

"Nothing." He walked towards his seat. The two Guardians knew something was wrong but if their friend insisted on not telling them, what do they can do?

The first lesson went smoothly. Though the teacher congratulated Tsuna on managed to stay awake during the whole lesson. But in the middle of second lesson, Tsuna's intuition alarmed the boy to get out of the class immediately. _'This is not good.'_ He glanced outside the window worriedly. Both his palms already wet with sweat, as well as his forehead. The teacher noticed the discomfort on Tsuna's face.

"Sawada, are you alright? You don't look good. Is there something wrong?" The male teacher inquired with a frown. Though majority of the teachers hated Tsuna, some of them still stay on their way of a teacher. Right after the teacher spoke, all the students shot their heads towards the petite cute brunet. Enma, Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately leave their seats and went to Tsuna's side.

"Okay, Tsuna. Now you really need to rest. Come, I'll take your things."

"The baseball idiot is right Boss. You do look like you need to rest for the whole week. You can skip school for the rest of the day."

"Tsuna-kun, it's better if you go home now."

Tsuna did not responded, _'This is bad. None of them notice yet.'_

"Boss/Tsuna/Tsuna-kun?"

"GET DOWN!" he threw himself on top of his friends and they landed on the floor with a thud. The rest of the class and the teacher took Tsuna's advice and get down.

CRASH.

The wall near Tsuna crumbled into pieces of brick.

"Quick! Find the Decimo!"

"Roger!" numerous numbers of men in black suit appeared in the class via the hole on the wall. The students froze on their spots, they knew if they make a false move, it will be the end of them. Tsuna and his friends froze as well, but not because of their guns, rifles and knives, it was because of the order that was clearly heard throughout the classroom. The students cringed when one of their unfortunate male classmates was surrounded by four of the men.

"Hm, brown hair and small figure, no, not this one." They threw him toward some female students. They moved onto another student. Tsuna's patience finally snapped when they raised one gun to one poor boy right on his forehead.

"STOP!" he stood up and ran towards the men. He kicked the gun that it slipped from the man's grasp and landed on the floor.

"Why you brat-"

"It's me that you want! Don't you try to hurt any of them! They have nothing to do with this!" he shouted with tears threatened to fall down. The men eyed him from head to toes.

"Oh, never thought you would surrender, Decimo. We were expecting you to give up all of your friends so you can escape." One of them taunted with a smirk.

"After all, that's what all mafia bosses do to survive." Said another.

"But then again, this is Vongola Decimo we're talking. A boy with no experience of killing." They laughed mockingly.

"Now, come with us and we won't hurt any of your friends, Decimo." They looked at where Tsuna was standing only to see he was nowhere to be seen.

"Careful! He's starting his attack now!" they put on their fighting stances.

Thud.

"Two down." A cold and calm voice exclaimed. They occupants of the room looked at where the voice came from and saw Tsuna in HDW mode with two bodies laid still beside him, clearly had been knocked out by the boy. Tsuna raised his gaze and stared coldly at the men. "What Famiglia are you from?" he demanded. The one that looked like the leader in this attack stepped aside. "You don't have to know, Decimo. Our boss would be please to meet you in person." The bulky man smirked despite the fact two of his men has been taken down. Tsuna narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Hey bastard, the boss is going nowhere."

"Hahaha, sorry bro, you have to pass us, the Guardians if you want our boss."

"You will have the Shimon Famiglia on your trail if you dare to touch him."

"Nobody…..touch the boss…."

Four calm and collected voices called out. Once again, the occupants of the room looked at where the voices came from. There, stood four of Tsuna's loyal friends with their fighting stance on. Enma already activated his fighting mode like Tsuna while Yamamoto and Gokudera decided to fight like how they use to, a katana and bombs. Chrome joined the fray and had her trident in one hand as she stared coldly at the man. The men gaped at the flame on Enma's forehead.

"It's the Shimon Decimo!" one of them called out frightened. The leader licked his lips with his grin wider. "Just our luck, we came for Sawada Tsunayoshi and as a bonus, we meet Kozato Enma. Today is just so much fun." He charged toward Enma right after he finished. Enma dodged an incoming punch on his left cheek as he ducked down and then distance himself from the man. "Who are you?"

The man seemed to enjoying himself. "Alberto. What Famiglia, none of your concern." Enma narrowed his ruby eyes.

"Enma, don't interfere. This one is mine to finish." Tsuna raised his hand to show his resolve. Enma nodded his head and discarded his fighting mode. "Be quick." He said timidly. Tsuna nodded. The rest of the student population gaped at them. What the…? Two of the weakest students in school talking about who is going to finish a man that looked like a Mafioso, no, definitely a Mafioso like they were talking about who is going to finish the last piece of meat? Wow, that was really…a**bsurd**. What they were thinking?

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, take care of those gentlemen. Chrome, please sit back on your place and Shittopi-chan?" Shift. P appeared behind him with her usual weird custom. "Please make sure Adel-san clean up the classroom later." Shift. P winked and _rolled_ out of the class to call Adelheid.

"Well, well, Decimo, aren't you a little too full of yourself?" Alberto taunted with a smirk.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes with distaste. "I believe you know what happened between us and the Shimon, Alberto. Why are you here?"

Alberto shook his head. "The boss wants you, what else?" right after he finished, he charged directly toward Tsuna in full speed. _'He's fast!' _before Tsuna know it, his jaw was kicked hard that he flew across the room and landed on the wall, a crack was created behind Tsuna like human shape. He spitted out blood through his gritted teeth.

"Jyudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Boss!"

They rushed to his side. "Stay back!" he said hastily as he landed on his knees. Alberto smirked in smug. The Guardians and Enma gritted their teeth in depressed. Alberto chuckled darkly when they complied on the young boss' request. He stepped closer until he was right in front of a kneeling Tsuna.

"I expect nothing more from you, Decimo. You are capable of seeing through my invisible barrier."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma and Chrome frowned in confusion. Gokudera widened his eyes when he figured out. "Masaka….." the other three snapped their heads toward him. "What is it, Gokudera?" Yamamoto inquired. The bomber gritted his teeth harder. "You bastard! You tried to lure us in, don't you?" he gripped his fists until it turned white. Yamamoto immediately understood. "So that's it." He glared at Alberto. The latter chuckled darkly. "Truly are the Guardians of Vongola. You could understand the situations by at least 80% or more with a simple hint. You have my adoration." He kicked Tsuna right on the ribs with his right foot. Tsuna, whom was still tried to recover from the previous attack, gasped then went unconscious. He fell limply on the floor. The Guardians and Enma grew wide eyes in terror when Alberto carried Tsuna bridal style.

"Give him back!" Enma tried to attack Alberto regardless his fighting equipment on but Yamamoto held his shoulder to keep him on bay. "What is it, Yamamoto? We need to rescue Tsuna-kun!"

"Don't, that guy have water barrier around him. We could get capture if we enter his area of barrier but we don't know how large the barrier is. And trust me, you don't want to get capture." Gokudera warned seriously. Chrome finally understood. "Sokka…." She whispered quietly as she clutched her trident harder. Slowly, mists started to gather around the men. The girl immediately alerted with the common use of mist flame, the mist that can deceive. Gokudera and Yamamoto were as well.

"Until next time, Vongola, Shimon. We'll take a good care of your pretty boss. RETREAT!" they vanished into the thin air along with the mist just before two sticks of bombs hit their previous place.

"We're in deep trouble." Gokudera gritted his teeth in frustration. _'Jyudaime…..Tsuna.'_

"We need to tell the baby about this, now." Yamamoto frowned. _'Tsuna…..'_

Enma and Chrome kept silent. The latter already had tears running down her cheeks. Enma's eyes covered by his bangs, "Whoever they are, they won't get away that easily." He swore darky that a few students nearby actually flinched.

"Hey, what happened?"

"That guy wants to kidnap dame-Tsuna, obviously."

"But why him of all people?"

Gokudera shoved the teacher from his spot, which was on the floor, and stood in front of the class.

"I have a little warning for you all. What happened just now, it will remain in this fucking room **forever**. Sell this information to any bastards out there and you will have the most ruthless Mafiosi on earth as the last persons you landed your fucking eyes on. Meaning **we** will be the ones that will end your pity lives, got it?" he glared at each of the students. They flinched.

"A-ano?" a random male student raised his hand nervously.

Gokudera glared at him immediately, "What the fuck do you want?"

The boy squirmed. "A-are you guys members of the Mafia?" he whispered. Gokudera clicked his tongue on the question. Yamamoto's face hardened. Chrome turned into the impassive girl she was and still.

"There's no point in hiding it." Enma answered without even looking at the boy. He still set his red furious eyes on the spot where Tsuna was knocked out with rage. _'Tsuna, hang on. We'll save you. Just, hang on.'_

"And the suicidal that were stupid enough to kidnap the boss of the most powerful Famiglia will pay a hell lot of lives." He stormed out of the room followed by the other three leaving the rest of the room's occupants trying to wrap their heads on this new piece of information.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Kozato Enma and Chrome Dokuro are in the mafia.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter. Kinda short but that was only the intro. <strong>

**Tsuna: why do I have to get kidnapped?**

**Tsk tsk tsk, coz that's an important part in this story~ besides… we authors… like drama *Thumbs up* *cue dramatic music* (just like what said in Let Me Review)**

**Tsuna: what's with the idea of me an emotionless doll?**

**Coz~ you will many admirers in this story and you break their hearts when they can't revive you meaning you don't love them~ kinda sad…**

**Tsuna: your imagination is my worst nightmare….. hey, what about your other story? I think Gokudera-kun and the others are coming back.**

**GAH! TOO MANY QUESTIONS! SHUT UP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Forgotten Feeling (temporary, haven't decided yet, I take suggestions)

**Rating: **T maybe will change in the future.

**Disclaimer:** this will be the last time I'll ever write it in this story, right? ;)

**Full Summary: **"How are you feeling, Dame Tsuna?" "Nothing, I feel nothing. It's like there's an empty black hole deep in my soul. It's suffocating. And I don't like it. Strange, I don't remember what does like feels." Tsuna was kidnapped and when he's back, he'd lost his sense of feeling. The kidnappers did something to him which turned him into an emotionless doll. Reborn told the Guardians the person that can revive him back is the person he love the most. They try, but it seems the person Tsuna cherish the most is nowhere near. And the Guardians as well as the other people that love Tsuna were left heart-broken when they knew they were not the person Tsuna was in love with. If only Tsuna himself know who is the person. All27. The real pairing is a secret~

**Warning:**Extremely OOC Tsuna, plot twist, rating may change to M…meaning…. *wink wink*, boyxboy maybe more warning in the future, dunno.

YAY~~! Thnx for the reviews, minna-chan~! I love it so much~~

Mamitsu27, 10th Squad 3rd Seat , Taira Keimei, fangirl1203, MissDinosaur, 12417, TheParadoxicalOtaku, HiBaRixTsUnA1827FaN XD, UnluckyRing666, Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie, The Moon Dew.

About that barrier thing-y (as The Moon Dew-chan dubbed it), yes, it's like Bluebell's water barrier.

**Muse: **is it me or the seiyu for Gamma and Kakashi are the same person?

* * *

><p>"<em>Italic"<em> - Italian

"Normal" - Japanese

* * *

><p><em>~One year and three months later~<em>

He heard people talking. What was it about he was not sure. From what he could make out, it was a male's voice, more than one person. He tried to open his eyes. It did not complied on the first try, his body was too numb. And it felt good with this strange soft material below him. He tried again, this time it work but only on the left eye. He saw orange, orange colour, almost tranquil though it was hazy and hard to see what it really was. It looked so nostalgic, like a painting. He closed his eye again. Hopefully it would work this time. Slowly, carefully, he opened his eyes and brown orbs revealed to the world once again after what felt like an eternity.

* * *

><p>"How's our little baby today, Shamal?" Reborn asked as he took a seat on a chair beside the king size bed. One hand in a pocket whilst the other one petting a green lizard on his lap. Shamal ignored the once baby hitman for a moment and continued his work on his small kit. He had just done replacing the water on the pack and other routines that he had did for the last fifteen months every morning. He turned around with his kit on hand and scratched his back head with a sigh.<p>

"Seriously, Reborn, for the last time, stop calling him a baby. And he's fine, like usual. I'd make sure everything's organized. And make sure Coyote don't do anything harsh every time he's stretching his muscles. It seems like his muscle has grown weaker." He walked towards the door and just before he closed the door he heard a faint whisper from the first class hitman inside the room.

"I'll make sure when he's wake up, the first pain he feel would be from my training."

Shamal sighed and looked at the door with a pained expression, "Don't get your hope too high, Reborn. The higher it goes, the more it hurts when we fall." After that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>Reborn heard what Shamal had whispered behind the door clearly. He knew the genius hitman purposely did it with him around.<p>

'_He'll wake up. Sooner or later, no matter what it takes, I'll bring him back.'_

He was about to leave his post when something caught him. _'What was that?'_ he sat back and threw a wary glance towards the figure on the bed. No movement. _'I'm imagining things.'_ Decided it was his imagination, he shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened it again, his eyes widened and his breath hitched.

"Oh my God…." He whispered.

There, on the bed, the long awaited to wake up from his deep slumber brunet had opened his beautiful orbs for the world to see.

"Ts-Tsuna?" he whispered the name that had not been slipped his lips for almost a year. That very name only had brought a great sensation to his body, a warm feeling that he thought he had lost some time ago. The brunet turned his gaze on the person beside him. What he saw was a complete stranger, yet that familiarity still lingered and oozed from the man. But that was it. Only that.

"Who are you?" he asked in blank and raspy voice. Reborn could not find his voice for a moment. The thought that his beloved brunet has back took over his sane mind longer than he wished it would be. "Tsuna." He whispered again. He reached out to touch the soft skin of the cheek that was his student, his lovely student. When his hand met his student's cheek, the brunet flinched slightly at the touch but made no attempts to move away. Reborn cracked a smile that no people had ever witnessed on the handsome feature. He would not be surprise if that question would be the one that would slip that soft pink lips the very moment the brunet see him. The last time his student ever landed his breathtaking eyes on him was more than a year ago. He caressed the cheek softly. Tsuna looked up at him blankly.

"Who are you?" he asked in the same voice as before. Reborn concluded his lack of reaction under his touch must be because of his state. That or his Hyper Intuition reacted toward him, his home tutor.

"It's me, Reborn." He said with a smile.

"Reborn?" Tsuna repeated with a flat voice. Reborn started to found that Tsuna's eyes was disturbing, very disturbing. It was empty, so empty. He would understand if his always warm eyes lost its shine for a while. Who would jump right after they recover from a long sleep like some kind of clown? But this? It held no emotion and the hollowness terrified him to the core of his stomach. Tsuna made a move to sit. Reborn immediately assisted him by holding his back and supported him. When the brunet was stable on his state, Reborn started asked him again.

"You okay?" his word laced with concern and relief. Tsuna did not answer his question. Instead, he stared at the man before him blankly.

"Reborn?" he tried again. Reborn furrowed his brows. The voice itself was not like it used to be, his voice was flat and almost like Fran's except that it was more sweet to hear than Fran's, according to Reborn.

"Yes, it's me, Reborn." He took his fedora off and black spiky hair sprung out from its slumber. Tsuna stared at the hair before reached out to touch it. Despite its wild look, it was actually soft, soft but still untameable. He ran his hand through the raven lock. Reborn almost purr on the warm touch that he longed from the brunet. He closed his eyes and leaned into the other's touch. Tsuna patted the hair softly, slowly, his small pale hand made their way on the man's face. Reborn sighed in content when Tsuna caressed his cheek slowly. Then the hand moved to his nose, his ear, his sideburn and lastly to his lips. Tsuna touched that man's lips tenderly from left to the other end. Reborn almost groan when that small hand stopped its magical touches, instead a warm body pressed to his. He opened his eyes and saw his student was clutching onto his black suit while moved his head closer to the hitman's neck. Reborn's breath hitched when a long deep breath took in his scent.

"You are Reborn." Tsuna closed his eyes and snuggled closer. Reborn stared questioningly at his student strange behaviour. But he liked it. He loved the way his student clinging onto him. He wrapped his hands around the other's small frame and pulled him closer. He snuggled on the brown lock contently.

"Welcome back, Tsuna."

* * *

><p><em>~Namimori High School, Japan~<em>

"-cancel this equation then divide it into two and you'll get the answer." Gokudera explained as he pushed back his glasses. He turned towards the class with a bored expression.

"Good, Gokudera, you can go back to your seat." The female teacher smiled. Gokudera was about to leave when his phone rang. He flipped it opened and frowned at the caller's ID.

"Hello, Reborn-san?" he answered it right in front of the class without took notice of the teacher was still there. But the teacher knew her student would not listen, instead she started to write the next question on the board. Yamamoto, Enma and Chrome immediately alerted with the name while the other students perked their heads on the conversation.

"What? I thought our flight to Italy would be next week by Monday. Is something wrong?" the bomber frowned. The other three started to get worried. Gokudera's eyes widened and he gaped. His phone slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. He stood there with a shock expression. Yamamoto frowned then approached his best friend. "Oi, Hayato, you okay?" he shook his shoulder.

"…Jyudaime…" he whispered. Yamamoto went wide eyes at the mention of the nick name the Italian gave Tsuna.

"OI! WHAT'S WRONG WITH TSUNA?" he shook his shoulder frantically. If it was about Tsuna, he would go to the hell himself. That was the last string for the other two Mafiosi. They left their post and went to the bomber's side. The class, even the teacher, picked a great interest on this.

"What happened to the boss?" Chrome asked worriedly.

"He's awake." Gokudera whispered as a big smile spread on his feature. Yamamoto and the others shocked by this.

"Ts-Tsuna is back?" Yamamoto smiled giddily.

"Tsuna-kun has woken up?" Enma asked hopefully this was not a prank.

"Boss…." Chrome smiled widely.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Enma exclaimed enthusiastically as he went to his seat and grabbed his bag. The Guardians followed his doing and they turned to the teacher hopefully.

"Se-sensei, can we go?" Chrome pleaded the teacher. The female teacher smiled warmly. She knew about their friend, hell, the whole school knew Sawada Tsunayoshi and his current condition except for the cause and the mafia. How could they not when even the chairman of the Discipline Committee would go to Italy at least once in a month just to visit him?

"Yes, you can go. You've waited long for this day, no?" with that, the Mafiosi cracked big smiles.

"Arigatou, Shizuki-sensei!" they ran outside enthusiastically. They passed the third year building to inform Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei and the other Shimon's Guardians. Chrome went to Kyoko's class to get her and Shitt. P.

* * *

><p><em>~Cavallone Headquarter, Italy~<em>

Dino sighed dramatically at the paperwork before him. He really, really hated paperwork. More than a year ago, he could always skip them using the reason of visiting his cute little brother in Japan. It always worked perfectly. Besides, it gave him another benefit than skipping paperwork. He could get to see his cute lovely brunet. Nobody knew behind that façade as an older brother, he always seen the boy in a different way. Not as a brother, but as someone that he wanted to love and hold. Nobody knew how much rage he had to suppress from bursting when they found the brunet more than a year ago in a condition that almost sent him and Reborn on a rampage. There were bruises and cuts and hick- he stopped at the last thought. Needless to say, it was a terrifying feeling when he saw the brunet in such condition. He let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his back head. His mind set back in the present when the phone rang. He eyed it for a moment before answered it lazily.

"_Ciao, Dino here." _He greeted in Italian.

"Baka Dino, of course it's you. Anyway, you might want to come to H.Q **now**." A voice on the other line said annoyed.

"Reborn?" Dino said confused. Then his reaction turned worried.

"W-What happened? Is Tsuna okay? He's okay, right?" he asked frantically.

"Tch, he's fine, baka. On the contrary, he has woken up."

There was silence on the other line.

"Oi, Dino, you're still alive?" the hitman asked mockingly.

The line was cut off.

* * *

><p><em>~Varia Headquarter, Italy~<em>

"VOOIII! Boss, you've got a call from the Arcobaleno!" Squalo said just after he stormed into the room. Xanxus looked up from his paperwork and glared at the swordman before he grudgingly took the phone from Squalo's hand.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Xanxus, hope I didn't disturb you or anything."

"Speak up, trash, I don't have time to waste on you."

"Now, now, Xanxus, watch your tongue before I burn it."

"What do you want?"

"Well, apparently, our young Decimo has woken up. I was just wondering if you-" Xanxus cut off the call and tossed it back to Squalo.

"What is it?" Squalo asked curious.

"We're going to Vongola H.Q." Xanxus smirked as he strolled out of the room. Squalo followed.

"Why? Is it about the brat?" Squalo asked curiously.

"Yes, one year he had us waiting. I'll make sure he regrets it."

Squalo's eyes widened. "Oi, you don't mean he has…?"

Xanxus' smirk grew bigger.

* * *

><p><em>~Vongola Headquarter, Italy~<em>

Reborn strolled out of the bedroom and close the door with a small smile. Yes, Tsuna is back. The Vongola Decimo is back. That thought made him felt giddy and almost jump in joy. For now, he had to let Timoteo and Iemitsu know, but that would be settled later. Knowing those two, they would barge into the room and disturb the brunet. As for the Guardians and the Shimon, they would be here by dawn. Dino and the Varia would be here before noon. Even though he did not get any straight answers from them, he was sure they were on their way here. He went to the kitchen first to get the brunet something to eat. The maids and chefs were surprised to see the handsome hitman stepped into the kitchen.

"_Reborn sir, what can I get you?" _the head chef asked in Italian with sincere a smile. He had worked for the Vongola for a long time and he was what you can call him a close acquaintance of Reborn. Reborn hid his smile and replaced it with a smirk.

"_Joaquin, do you know what a person need when they woke up after a long sleep?" _he decided to play puzzle. Joaquin had a confused look on his face. Then, realization hit him and his eyes widened in excitement.

"_Reborn my friend, has he….?" _He could not finish his sentence when Reborn's smirk widened.

"_Oh my God! Hurry up people! We need to serve the best soup ever in this country!" _he exclaimed with a big smile on his mid-age feature. The maids and chefs were confused with Joaquin's sudden hyper spirit. Reborn turned on his heel and walked away from the room with a smirk. It will take less than an hour for the news to spread throughout the mansion.

* * *

><p>Reborn did not even bother to knock on the door and just invited himself into the big room. He closed the door with a gentle click and turned around. Tsuna was laying on his king size bed peacefully. The brunet snapped his eyes opened when he heard the door was opened. He saw Reborn took a seat beside his bed. Their eyes met and Reborn let a small smile slipped on behalf of his student.<p>

"How are you feeling, Dame-Tsuna?" he asked in that old nostalgic way. Something about the way Reborn addressed him stirred a force in Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna still had his poker face on and stared blankly at his home tutor before shifted his gaze to the ceiling and answered truthfully.

"Nothing, I feel nothing. It's like there's an empty black hole deep in my soul. It's suffocating and disgusting. I don't like it." If Tsuna could muster out emotion now, he was sure he would be frowning right now at his last statement.

"Strange, I don't remember what does 'like' feels." He whispered. Reborn's eyes widened. It is all clear now.

"Tsuna," he started as Tsuna looked at him, "you…you don't have any feeling anymore, don't you?" he whispered. His heart clenched as he said that. If that was true, what they should do? If Tsuna does not have any feeling, then how would the others react to this? If…if this was the truth, then he was not sure if he could make Tsuna….his. Reborn could see Tsuna did not understand what he had just said but did not interested in finding out either. His heart clenched harder at this single gesture. God help him. He sighed then stretched out his hand and slowly ran his hand through the soft brown lock.

"Don't worry, I'll….we'll bring you back the way you were before. I promise." He smiled bitterly. God, what is he talking about? He does not even have any idea about what was going on with the boy and he promised? He must have lost his mind. Tsuna stared for a second then nodded though he was not sure what does the other meant.

"Where are we?" he asked out of blue.

"Italy, Vongola H.Q." the hitman answered shortly.

"….How long I've been unconscious?"

Reborn sighed, "Fifteen months. Iemitsu and Timotoe haven't been informed about you had woken up. They're in the meeting room. Your friends, Dino and the Varia will arrive soon."

"What about mom?"

Reborn bit his bottom lip, hesitant whether should he tell the boy or not. Then it hit him that Tsuna….does not have any feeling, so…it would be fine, right? Though he felt stupid for calling it fine, but that would be the best. Who knew if Tsuna was the Tsuna they knew, then he do not want to know what would happen. Uni had him killed someone, then if it was his mother, this world might be would not exist anymore the moment he say what happened to the woman.

"Nana…..has died." He looked straight at the boy and was presented with Tsuna's stoic face.

"Tsuna…." Reborn clenched his fists.

"Mom has died, huh?" he stared blankly at the ceiling. Reborn gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Don't you feel anything?" he questioned silently. Tsuna turned his gaze towards him and stared at his tutor with that hollows eyes. Then he sat up and rested on the bed's boarder with a pillow on his back.

"Even if I want to, it would be a fake. I don't feel anything." He answered emotionlessly. "I know I'm being such a jerk but I can't do anything about it, sorry."

"Did you…..say sorry…?" Reborn looked at his student hopefully.

"I just knew I had to do it when I did something wrong."

Reborn sighed giving up. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." _'Not intentionally anyway…'_ that was the afterthought. There was knocks on the door. Both the occupants of the room, well only one, looked at the door.

"Come in." Reborn's deep baritone voice called out. The door opened revealed a maid holding a tray with a bowl on it. The maid walked in and blushed at the sight of Tsuna staring at her.

"_Sorry to interrupt you, sir, Decimo." _The maid bowed respectfully before put the tray on the table beside Tsuna's bed. Then she walked away with high speed and a blush adorned her face, clearly had fallen in love with the Decimo. She closed the door quite strongly. Reborn sighed, knew exactly what is wrong with the maid. Then he heard squealed behind the door. So, she was not alone….

"Looks like you already have fans, Tsuna." He commented dryly. He did not expecting any answer as he took the bowl and opened the cover then took the spoon that was inside the bowl. He stirred it then took a spoonful of the soup and shoved it to the boy. Tsuna stared at him stoically, as if asking him what this is about. The man saw the silent question.

"Eat. You'll need energy when those idiots come and suffocate you. I'll go meet the Ninth and that stupid of a father of yours after this."

Tsuna complied without much question.

* * *

><p>After approximately one hour, Reborn stepped out of the room and headed toward the Ninth's office. The meeting should be over by now. He knocked the big mahogany door three times. A faint of come in heard from behind the door. Reborn took the handler and opened the door. Timoteo sat on his chair with Iemitsu on front of him, looked like they were discussing something.<p>

"Ah, Reborn, I was about to call you." Timoteo smiled kindly as Iemitsu flashed a tired smile at him. Reborn nodded at them.

"Well, I'm afraid that would have to wait until later. You see, I've got some good news and bad news for you two. Which would you prefer first?" he smirked. The two higher uppers of the Vongola stared at him confusedly.

"Ahh, the good news?" Iemitsu answered hesitantly. Reborn's smirk grew wider.

"The Decimo has woken up."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Well, about Reborn's form, I will explain later one by one on the next chapters. And what happened to Tsuna and Nana as well. I want to take it slow. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Forgotten Feeling (temporary, haven't decided yet, I take suggestions)

**Rating: **T maybe will change in the future.

**Full Summary: **"How are you feeling, Dame Tsuna?" "Nothing, I feel nothing. It's like there's an empty black hole deep in my soul. It's suffocating. And I don't like it. Strange, I don't remember what does like feels." Tsuna was kidnapped and when he's back, he'd lost his sense of feeling. The kidnappers did something to him which turned him into an emotionless doll. Reborn told the Guardians the person that can revive him back is the person he love the most. They try, but it seems the person Tsuna cherish the most is nowhere near. And the Guardians as well as the other people that love Tsuna were left heart-broken when they knew they were not the person Tsuna was in love with. If only Tsuna himself know who is the person. All27. The real pairing is a secret~

**Warning: **Extremely OOC Tsuna, plot twist, rating may change to M…meaning…. *wink wink*, boyxboy maybe more warning in the future, dunno.

To **12417-chan**: I like that part also! *squeal*

To **SkyCieloLe Ciel**: thnx for the wish ^^

To **10th Squad 3rd Seat**: ouh~ this is all27 so **anybody** could be Tsuna's real lover~ about your question, what I meant was Uni's death had him killed Byakuran, so if it's his mother's death, it could be this world being destroyed.

To **deadly-chronicles**: thnx for the wish ^^

To **PuroCieloFiamme**: Reborn a pedo? Pfft, there's lotsa things like that out there. I don't really mind~ I just love him~

To **TheParadoxicalOtaku**: I know, I mean, now that Tsuna don't do all those silly face expressions and voice anymore, he's like, totally cool! *squeal* I kinda have a plan about him with a fanclub~ need to figure how.

To **MissDinosaur**: thnx for the compliment~ =^_^=

To **Taira-keimei**: thnx back for the review~ ^^

To **Reji**: ahahaha~~ here you go~ hope your heart is still intact =^^=

Sorry, I was supposed to update this chapter two days earlier but trouble came so, yeah…. Hahahaha~ I think most of you think R27 are the real pairing, I don't wanna give spoiler yet, but here's the hint: **please beware people. This is all27 so it is possible if even Giannini and Kusakabe join the fray….. **

Tsuna: gee, you make it sounds like some kind of a warning for a haunted house or something….

No pun intended.

Tsuna: I don't know if that was even a hint….

**Muse: **I read this one fiction recently and my images of Giotto, Hibari and Alaude were destroyed completely. But then I read some 2772 (yes, 2772) lemon and fluff and I **almost** completely healed, though I'm still scarred (yes, scarred not scared) a little. *sob sob* it was foursome dammit! How could those three do something like **that** to 72? And they did it merely to satisfy their wild beastly lust! Poor 27, but 72 did it to protect him! 72 made a deal with Giotto that if the idiot blond sexually stay away from his brother, he agrees to sleep with him….. poor brothers….. and they're only 16, dammit!

Just feel like putting something like this to waste time but I do agree with them so I'll put one on each chapter. (read below)

* * *

><p><em>Man is free in his imagination, but bound by his reason – Israel Lipkin<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the ceiling, thinking. He looked around him. His bed was huge. Five people could be on the bed at one time. Besides him, there were two small tables on each side, on the left with a clock and a lamp, the other one there was only a lamp. The lamps were identical. His mattress was soft, cotton and orange in colour. He sat up to see more. He surveyed the room and saw straight in line with his bed in front of him was two huge mahogany doors. He looked at the left side and saw two more doors, one to the closet his guessed and one to the bathroom and washroom. On his right was a study desk with a study lamp and a few books on a small shelf and others study equipment. The room was huge, maybe two times than his house back in Japan. He looked on his lap.<p>

'_If what Reborn said about me losing my sense of feeling, what should I do? It's not like I want to do anything right now anyway. It's them. What about them?'_

The brunet leaned back on the bed's boarder. That was when he realized what he was wearing. A baby blue pyjama with a white shirt with no design at all. He stared stoically at his attire. Then he ran his right hand through his brown lock and he was quite surprised to see it had grew longer, though he did not showed it. It had grown until it passed his shoulders a little. He then closed his eyes and everything seemed to stop, no, everything was moving slowly. He could hear everything that was happening in the mansion. He could make out what every person in the mansion was doing. The library, the kitchen, the dining room, the offices, everything, everywhere. He opened his eyes again as he tried to recalled what actually happened to him. Okay, first he was walking with Yamamoto and Gokudera to school. Then he arrived at school like usual and they went to their class. And then, there was an attack. Then, nothing, everything was like blur. What happened to him? All he could make out was three people in white coats and a man. Yes, a man, with a tattoo on his neck. Suddenly, he threw his hand up to reach his neck. He carefully caressed his left side of neck and he could felt something was there. He was about to stand up and go to the bathroom to see what it was when he heard footsteps from about 200 metres away, three persons, adults and they looked like they were in a hurry. Less than one minute, the doors opened and he saw Reborn, his father and the Ninth. He could see his father and the Ninth looked at him in disbelief and grateful feelings.

* * *

><p>Iemitsu and Timoteo stared wide eyes. Iemitsu's eyes started becoming misty as he ran towards his only son and hugged him dearly.<p>

"Tsuna…oh God, Tsuna…" he sobbed as he stroked his son's back gratefully. Tsuna just sat there, not sure what to do. Timoteo and Reborn watched the scene silently. Timoteo furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at his successor's blank face.

"Reborn…." He quietly asked for an explanation. Reborn sighed.

"I don't have any idea, Ninth. He's been like that since he woke up. We'll discuss this later."

"Since?" Timoteo stared at him questioningly.

"It's been a while since he regained conscious. I don't think bothering you and Iemitsu while you two were having an important meeting with another Famiglia would be a wise idea." The hitman explained as he leaned on the doorway while crossing his arms. Timoteo nodded understandingly.

"I take it you have informed his friends and Xanxus, no?" Reborn nodded in confirmation.

"The rest of the Arcobaleno? I know there's three of them are dying to hear this good news." Timoteo secretly smiled as he saw Reborn huffed in annoyance at the mentioned of the said three people.

"I sent them letters and calls for those who have phones. Honestly, I didn't even finish my call and they hung on me. Collonello in particular. Viper had the Varia with him, I'm sure Xanxus aren't going to leave any of them. I think Collonello will be the first one to arrive."

"The kids?" the eyes of the old man softened at the mentioned of the kids.

"The maids will bring them to Tsuna after they are done with their morning classes."

They looked back at the father and son in the room. Iemitsu still hugging Tsuna like there was no tomorrow while the latter stared blankly at Reborn, silently asking the hitman to helped him. Reborn sighed. He walked into the room and tapped Iemitsu's shoulder. Timoteo followed suit as he closed the door. Iemitsu finally spared Tsuna but he still had his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Tsuna, you're back. Thank God…" he wiped his tears. Tsuna stared blankly at him. Iemitsu finally caught something was not right about Tsuna.

"Son? Why aren't you saying anything?" he frowned. Tsuna stared at him then at Reborn and back at him again.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like saying anything unnecessary." He answered as he stared blankly at the space. Iemitsu misunderstood it as Tsuna's usual cold demeanor towards him. He gritted his teeth, "I understand. I'm sorry. It's my fault this is all happened. If I hadn't named you as an heir in the first place, you wouldn't have suffered like this." He looked down and smiled with a pained expression. Tsuna stared at him then slowly shook his head.

"It's nothing like that." He said shortly.

"Then?" Iemitsu demanded.

"…..I think Reborn knew better." Iemitsu stared at him confusedly before turned his gaze to the said hitman. Reborn put his pointing finger on his lips. Iemitsu stared for a second before nodded hesitantly. He looked back at his son and smiled tiredly.

"Well, you should rest now."

"Otou-san, I've been resting for fifteen months. Shouldn't that more than enough?" Tsuna retorted. Iemitsu softly smiled.

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"When did the last time I took a bath?" he inquired as he looked at his father emotionlessly. Iemitsu felt a pang of guilt and sadness at his son's condition.

"Just last night, Coyote, you're grandfather's right-hand man and Storm Guardian helps you every night before 8 to take one." He smiled tiredly.

Tsuna nodded, "Then, I'll take a bath now. I want to go outside. Taking a fresh air, this room feels like it just packed a number of people." He commented.

Reborn huffed, "It's your friends four days ago. They came here every month, every week for two certain people and every night for a certain someone." He added the two last part quietly that only Timoteo and Iemitsu heard him. The two older men secretly smiled as they knew the hitman referred to two certain blonds and a certain pineapple master. Tsuna took the blanket off him and proceeded to stood up. Iemitsu stood up as well as he put his hands around the brunet to support him.

"Do you need any help to take a bath?" Iemitsu asked concernedly. Tsuna shook his head.

"No, thanks for the offer, I'll be just fine." He proceeded to the bathroom. The three men in the room watched him as he disappeared behind the door.

"Reborn, what happened to him?" Iemitsu inquired seriously. Timoteo entered his serious mode and stared at Reborn as well. Reborn sighed.

"As you can see, he is not reacting to us normally. And I have some….unpleasant theory about his condition."

"That is?" the Outside Advisor growled impatiently.

"Calm down, Iemitsu." Timotoe said even though he could felt his own patience were going to snap soon.

Reborn stared at the two men in front of him, "We will talk about this later. All I can tell you for the time being are, this Tsuna, is 180 different from the old Tsuna. He isn't bearing any emotion that we call humanity. In other word, a complete emotionless… doll." He finished with his eyes covered by his fedora. The two men felt their eyes grew wider with each sentence registered into their mind.

"Shit….." Iemitsu cussed silently as he clenched he fists. Timoteo closed his eyes in dismay and looked deep in thought.

"If this is the case, do you think he should meet his comrades?" Timoteo asked after a few second.

"I think that would be the best. Maybe as he interacts with them, we could figure something." Reborn tipped his fedora to the side. Iemitsu took a deep breath then he walked to the doors. Hand on the handle, he turned his head to Reborn and said, "I'm going out for a bit. Take care of Tsuna." After that, he stormed out of the room. Reborn sighed at his doing while Timoteo frowned with his gaze still on the door.

"This is becoming too much for him. After his wife's death, I never saw him acting like his usual self. Adding this to that, I'm don't know how is he able to take this all." He shook his head slowly.

"I'm going to take care of something, Reborn. Tonight there will be a feast in this mansion." Timoteo smiled sadly at the hitman. He walked to the door and opened then proceeded to exit the room and closed it from outside, leaving Reborn alone in the room. Reborn took his fedora off and lay down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna closed the door then proceeded to survey the room. It was huge, a big bathtub on the other side of the room. There was a sink with a mirror on top of it. There was a small shelf with a few towels on it on the opposite side of the sink. He undressed himself and put the discarded clothes into a basket beside the sink. He walked to the bathtub and eyed the shampoo and the other washing materials. He shrugged them off as he turned on the water and sank himself into the tub. He heard Reborn, his father and the Ninth talking about his current condition. He turned the water more so that he does not have to listen to what they were talking about. When he was sure that the water had outclassed their voices, he relaxed into the water. The warm water made his numb body seemed fresher. After five minutes of relaxing, he opened his eyes and just remembered what he was about to do before his father, grandfather and Reborn barged in. He calmly stepped out of the tub and turned off the water. He did not hear any voices outside anymore, but there was one presence in the room and he was sure it was Reborn. The aura gave it away. He walked to the shelf and took one towel to cover his lower part. He turned around and saw his reflected self on the mirror. He walked closer to the mirror. He slowly lifted his long hair and took one peek at his left side of neck. If he was his dame-self, he was sure he would have freaked out at what he saw.<p>

A tattoo.

It looked like a fire, black. And the strange thing was, the centre was left unmark in X shape, showing his skin. The size of the burning tattoo looked like the size of a thumb, small. Tsuna stared at it for one last time before decided to brush his teeth and left the room. When he opened the door and walked to his bed, he saw Reborn laid down on his bed with his fedora on top of his head, covering it. One hand on the back of his head and another one on his stomach, indicating he was fast asleep. Tsuna stared at the sleeping figure before decided something that he would never do. He moved on top of Reborn, straddling the older man. Both his legs were on the sides of Reborn's legs while his hands on the sides of the hitman's head. It seemed he did not mind that he was only in a towel that only covered his lower part. And the towel only reached his mid-thigh with the left side was left opened as the towel was, in fact, small and revealing his white milky thigh. Suddenly, Reborn lifted his hand up and slowly pulling the hat down that it only covered his nose and mouth. The hitman raised an eyebrow at his student's… strange action.

"Can I help you?" he questioned with a muffled voice by the fedora. Tsuna stared for a second, unsure himself what he was doing.

"Where can I get clothes? I don't think that closet have anything in it seeing as there's no people using the clothes." He reasoned as he moved and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared as Reborn sat up. Reborn took a peek at Tsuna's current state. He blushed slightly as he registered how…... compromising the position they were in just now with Tsuna looked like that. If someone were to barge in, he did not want to know what that person might be thinking.

"Ever heard of personal bubble?" he muttered as he looked away with a light blush.

Tsuna shrugged him off, "Reborn, I need something to wear."

Reborn sighed, "That closet had all kind of suits and casual clothes in it. There's also shoes, sandals, boots, etc, etc. Just open it, dame-Tsuna." He ordered as he put the hat on top of his head and sat on the edge of the bed beside Tsuna. The brunet stood up and went to the closet. He opened it and true to Reborn's words, it was packed with suits and other. He pulled out a blue jean and a white shirt that reached his thighs and the sleeves were elbow length. The shirt was white with a round neck. It opened a bit on the centre all way down to his chest, revealing his white chest a bit. Around the neck and the hem of both sleeve and bottom of the shirt was floral design in brown colour. Both the left side of the shirt were opened all the way to his waist. He took a pair of boots from the bottom of the closet. The boots were brown and the length reached his knees. When he put them on, with Reborn peeked once in a while, the hitman took in his appearance.

"Hot~" he whistled. Tsuna looked taller than before, and with the boots that he wore outside the jean, his height reached Reborn's shoulders. His long brown hair had been tied loose with an orange ribbon. His tattoo exposed, giving him the 'hot' look as Reborn said before.

"Okay, hottie, time to explore the castle." He took the brunet's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Reborn, can we go to the garden, if this place had any?" he requested as they walked through the hallway. Reborn halt on his track and stared for a second before nodded. Along the way, Reborn's hand kept itching for his Leon gun. The maids and butlers all stared at the newly awaken Decimo. Some in awe, some in nervousness when the two walked pass them, some just stopped to stare at the stunning long haired brunet. Tsuna seemed to notice all of this but let it go as he does not have any desire to stop them. Reborn sweatdropped at his student's newly discovered uncaring attitude and tightened his grip on the small hand. When they reached the garden, the two sat on a small cottage. The cottage consisted of four benches with a table on the middle. All of it was rock-made with wood design, making it looked like the real wood with brownish colour except that it was hard. Tsuna sipped his milk tea while Reborn sipped his favourite espresso and sat there in silent facing each other. Tsuna stared at the chocolate cookies and a few slice of apple pie that a maid brought just now with disinterest. He looked around the garden and saw all kind of flowers sprouted from every angle. The one that caught his eyes the most was a bunch of white orchid on his left side. He stared at the flowers for a long time until the hitman caught him staring. Reborn followed his line of view and raised an eyebrow at his choice.

"Seriously dame-Tsuna, white orchid? That's kinda weird for someone like you." He commented. Tsuna turned his gaze to the man if front of him and stared at him stoically, his hands on his lap.

"White orchid reminds me of Byakuran, I'm sure you do too." He added. Tsuna half-listened as he nibbled on a cookie.

"Tsuna, do you remember what happened to you?" the man asked without hesitation. Tsuna shook his head.

"I don't remember anything except for three people in…..laboratory coats and there was one particular man with a tattoo on his neck." He answered truthfully. Reborn listened to him with undivided attention.

"Did you saw their faces?"

Tsuna shook his head again, "No, wait, I think I did at one point. But I can't seem to remember now. It all seems blur to me. Like an old movie…." Reborn gritted his teeth.

"Then the man with the tattoo?"

"I don't remember his face either."

"What about the tattoo? That reminds me, what's that tattoo on your neck? Could it be it's the same as the man's? You've had it since we saved you." Reborn inquired as he sipped on his espresso. He frowned, Maman's espresso were the best. Tsuna reached up to touch the fire tattoo on his neck.

"I don't know remember it too. And I don't know how I got this tattoo. I think they gave it to me some time when I was in their grasps." He answered calmly. Reborn frowned at this lack of information. _'Well, can't blame him.'_ He told himself. Then he felt something familiar was approaching. He sighed. He recognised that aura everywhere. That guy sure was fast. Well, he lived not too far from the mansion after all. He sat up and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"You have a guest." After that, he left the brunet all alone in the garden as he went inside the mansion. Tsuna sat there quietly, dumbfounded. He took another cookie and bit it. He did not notice there was a person behind him as he was too engrossed with staring at the white orchid. The person snaked his hands around Tsuna's neck and did not let the brunet knew until he put some pressure. Tsuna snapped his head towards the person behind him with the cookie between his lips. He saw a handsome foreign blond with a green headband grinning slyly at him.

"Ciao~ you don't mind if I take that cookie, do you?" he leaned closer and took the cookie from Tsuna's mouth using his own mouth. Their lips almost touch each other as the cookie was small. The stranger ate the cookie while grinning down at the brunet. Tsuna stared at him stoically.

"Do I know you?" he asked quietly. The blond stopped chewing then swallowed before his grin grew wider, if that was possible. He let go of Tsuna's neck and proceeded to sat beside Tsuna. He threw his hands behind the bench.

"You don't recognize me, kora?" the blond faked a pout. Tsuna's mind working as he stared at the man silently. Wait, kora? That sounded like…..

"Colonello?" he shot. The blond beamed.

"In flesh, kora!" he exclaimed. His eyes suddenly softened as his grin morphed into a serene smile. He looked at the stoic boy before snaked his arms around the brunet's waist and pulled him into a gentle hug. Tsuna did not resisted and let the blond hugged him and breathed in his scent. Colonello silent for a moment before whispered into the brunet's ear lovingly.

"Took you long enough, kora. What are you, a sleeping beauty? I wouldn't mind if I had to wake you up with a kiss though, kora." he joked as he tightened his holds on the boy and smiled gently. Tsuna decided to stay silent. After a while, the blond let go of the brunet but his hands were still around the brunet's waist though it had loosened a bit and their faces close to each other to the point their noses almost touching each other.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a kiss?" the blond whispered with a sly smirk. Tsuna did not give an immediate respond as he continued to stare at Colonello blankly. The blond scrunched his eyebrows at the brunet's blank face and hollow eyes. Without any further delay, Colonello leaned forward. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to the soft plump ones. Tsuna was quite surprised as he felt a pressure on his lips. Not that it was shown on his feature anyway. Colonello pulled away with a light tint of pink on his handsome feature. The kiss was short and sweet but it showed what the blond male wanted to say. He frowned slightly.

"Are you okay? You're not acting like your usual self."

Tsuna just stared at him in silent and blank face, "I don't know. I can't feel anything. I've been like this since I woke up. Sorry if I make you worry." He answered quietly. "I think Reborn will tell you and the others tonight." He added. Colonello stared at him with worried eyes.

"Are you going to be okay, kora?" he asked as he brought one hand up and cupped the other's cheek with his right hand. Tsuna nodded.

"Reborn promised I will." He answered. Colonello stared at him for a second before nodded understandingly. "I hope you're going to be like usual soon. It makes me scared with you like this. I want to see your smiling face again." He said with a small smile. Tsuna nodded slowly as he stared at him straight into the eyes. Colonello frowned at the hollow amber eyes.

"You even lost your eyes' bright shine, kora." He quietly commented. Then something mischievous passed his mind. He could not help but to tease the brunet even with his current state. He leaned forward again and whispered into the brunet's right ear seductively with a slight smirk, "Was that your first kiss?"

Tsuna nodded innocently as Colonello's smirk could not help but grew wider in smug, "Guess I'm the luckiest guy in this world then." He pulled away with his smirk or now can be called, grin still intact.

Tsuna stared at him blankly before asked, "Why?"

"Because," the blond paused to add the suspense, "I'm in love with you." he said with a tint of pink on his face and a smile. Tsuna stared at him blankly without any word. Colonello could felt his heart clenched a bit. He leaned forward again and whispered that three words once again into the brunet's ear lovingly. The blond knew there was a certain fedora wielder that was watching them from afar and he could not help but to smirk in victory in his inner world.

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p>Reborn saw everything that happened, that hug, that <em>kiss<em> and that _confession _through lip-read_._ He leaned against the wall of the room with the window that directly showed those two in the garden beside him. He decided to spy on those two just in case from one of the room in the mansion. He had stared down at them and witnessed everything. He almost snapped when the blond idiot decided to _kissed _what was rightfully his.

No worry. Today was his day. And that will not last long with a certain hitman around.

Never, again.

Reborn left the room with a smirk. He will let that bastard for today.

Just for today.

* * *

><p>Dino could not stay still. Every minute he will change his position in the car while twiddling with his fingers nervously. His breath grew uneven with every seconds pass. Romario sighed.<p>

"Calm down, boss."

Dino stared incredulously at him, "Calm down? How do you suppose me to calm down? What if something happens to Tsuna? What if he says he doesn't want to see me again? What if he says hates me? What-what if someone wants to claim him? Oh God, Romario, don't think I don't know what his Guardians seek from him. I saw all those glances some of the Arcobaleno sent him. I saw that look on Reborn's face. I saw the way Xanxus looked at him when he was told what happened to Tsuna one year ago. Now that he's awake, all the people that are in love with him that had been waiting for this day to come will not let this chance slip. They will devour him!" he exclaimed.

Romario could not help but to agree.

"Say boss," Dino looked up to him, "you love him, don't you?" Dino did not answer as he looked outside longingly. Romario sighed softly as he knew the answer. It was so obvious, even before this he already knew how his boss considered the young boy as his most precious person. One of the exhibits was his weekly visits to the Vongola mansion. After that, the ride was quiet. After another hour, they finally arrived at the Vongola mansion. Dino almost jump straight from the limousine the moment he saw the mansion. Romario sighed.

That young Vongola will be the death of his boss, sooner or later.

Just before they entered the mansion, a young blond maid greeted them and asked them to go to the meeting room. She said it was a direct order from Reborn. Dino sighed in frustration. Why can't that sadist wait? He complied as he knew how strict Reborn was, especially when he said it was a direct order. Or maybe, Tsuna was there with him. When they opened the door to the meeting room, he was surprise to see the Varia already arrived earlier than him. But what shock him the most was the tense atmosphere that the assassins openly let loose. Xanxus for once did not have any liquor in his hand. He crossed his arms and had his eyes closed. He sat on the other end of the long table with Reborn on the other one while petting Leon. Squalo sat beside Xanxus on the right side. The swordman looked serious as he stared at the space with a furrowed eyebrows and arms crossed. Beside the loud commander was Belphegor whom for once did not playing with his knives or laughing his signature laugh. In fact, he sat there and doing nothing with his neutral face on. Beside Belphegor was Lussuria who looked like a real man as he was not doing anything that showed his…gayness. Opposite with Lussuria was Levi who was copying what Xanxus was doing. Beside him and opposite with Belphegor was the now adult version of the Mist Arcobaleno, Viper or known to his comrades, Mammon. The only sit that was left was opposite of Squalo. Dino and Romario felt uneasy with the somehow thick atmosphere. Well, can't blame them. It's not every day you see the Vongola assassins group sit in a room without trying to rip each other's heads off and not uttering insults here and there. It must be something grave important. The blond looked around the room and was disappointed to see there was no sign of the brunet.

"Hey, Reborn, where's my otouto?" he asked across the room, wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and go to his beloved's side.

"Sit." The hitman ordered. Dino flinched slightly at the stern voice. He took his seat beside Squalo. Romario stood behind him. Reborn stopped petting his pet and looked at the occupants of the meeting room with his black onyx eyes. The men in the room shivered lightly as they could felt those piercing black eyes on them and they had to suppress their urge to storm out of the room.

"Before you all go meet dame-Tsuna, it'll be better for you all to know something and not doing anything stupid or jump into wrong conclusion."

Within a matter of few minutes, Dino, Xanxus, Squalo and Belphegor could feel their worlds darkened.

Into nothingness.

Piece by piece.

* * *

><p>Tsuna: that last sentence was too cheesy…<p>

Oh hush. I'm struggling now whether should I go with my real plot or change the pairing. I mean, there's too much pairing that is just damn irresistible cute! Well, blame my yaoi addiction. I love all the guys that pair with Tsuna~ especially Colonello and Fon~ seeing those two do something naughty to Tsuna or just simply flirting with him definitely make my day~

And for those who hadn't notice yet, Tsuna's sense have heightened, he's more observing of his surrounding now. You could think of it as a bargain or something.

**IMPORTANT: **And one last thing, there's something that need your guys' vote so there might be a pole soon. Mind telling me how does pole works? I never do it before. It's not about who's going to be with Tsuna 'coz I already had that covered but I want to write future chapters in order with Tsuna and one of his admirers in each chapter. So it's going according to how much votes a character gets, in descending order. For example Hibari got the highest vote followed by Reborn and Dino so the first one in the chapter is going to be Hibari then Reborn and followed by Dino. PM me or just ask when you review if there's something confusing you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muse: **Bwahahaha! I made Mukuro and Byakuran say 'kamikorosu' and Hibari says 'oh shit'! Here's the link. Oh my God, I can't stop laughing….

watch?v=Y-nL8DJ5Zrc

Oh yeah baby! My birthday is coming in one week!

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine is delicious, rain is refreshing, wind braces up, snow is exhilarating, there is no such thing as bad weather, only different kinds of weather – John Ruskin<em>

* * *

><p>Lambo and I-pin stretched their sore muscles then sighed tiredly. Morning classes always did its 'magic'. They had started their official education in the mansion twelve months aka one year ago along with Fuuta. The kind old man, grandpa as they like call to him told them that they need to be stronger if they wanted to protect their nii-san. Speaking of nii-san, they have not got any chances to visit him this morning in his room. And guess what, it was because of the mother hen in front of them right now. While they appreciated the undivided love and attention she gave them, she made them ran ten laps this morning all around the mansion before they could get any breakfast or shower. After they took their bath and look presentable they were directly escorted to the dining room and ate their delicious breakfast then their home tutors took them to separate rooms (Lambo with I-pin and Fuuta alone). Luckily, today was not Sunday so there was none of those crazy people come and blast them to their afterlives or scare the shit out of them with various 'illusion' or make them climb one of those mountains nearby. Seriously, who would shoot, bomb, slap and strangle people just because said people slow their pace a little? Crazy psychopathic maniac brainless fucking morons. They were no match for Reborn though. They had seen what Reborn did to their nii-san whenever he got the wrong answers or 'slack' his training as Reborn said. It was terrifying and unpleasant. And in Lambo's case, there was no one crazy green haired scientist pop up randomly and stabs him with needles or drag him into a black room and started to shows him different kinds of robots or computers with weird letters strolled up.<p>

By the way, does anyone know why their teacher looked like she just saw a movie star? With all those giggle and dreamy look?

"Dino-nii is probably here." I-pin snapped Lambo out of his day-dreaming. Lambo stared at her lazily.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"Woman intuition." She answered as she continued writing in her notebook.

Lambo snorted. Yeah right, woman intuition his ass. He nibbled on his pencil as he stared outside lazily. He really felt like sleeping right now. Mathematics is boring. Why the hell he had to do these equations when he _**clearly, dutifully, responsibly**_ had mastered it with _**flying colour**_ (Lambo: in 70 different shades of rainbow colours mind you) long before he perfected his skills? And who was it again that threatened them, or to be more specifically _**him**_ to do this? Oh yeah, it was Reborn alright. That crazy asshole of a black shit was either trying to break him or makes him gone berserk with this so called tutoring. Maybe he should mix his espresso with vinegar or set a mouse catcher trap **IN** his black shining shoes? God….no shit. That would be priceless…. _**Super, duper, incredible, unimaginable, fantastical awesome-lier than ever idea…**_

"Okay, Lambo, I-pin, that's it for today. Reborn said he had a surprise ready for you two so Fiore and Megara will take you there. Enjoy your surprise~" their tutor's smile grew wider. As soon as she said that, two maids stepped in into the room. Each of them looked giddy. The two kids looked at their teacher's face.

"Anna-san, is everything okay? Or more like, are you okay?" I-pin asked.

"Are you sure it's a surprise? Reborn always pranks me." The Lightning Guardian scoffed.

Anna continued smiling and giggled slightly, "Why yes, don't worry, you won't be disappointed. Go on now, we'll continue on Saturday. Good day, kids~" she waved as the two kids slowly get up from their chairs and make their way to the maids. The girls took their hands and guided them towards the hallway. Anna smiled knowingly when the door was closed.

"_Ahh, finally, they've been waiting for this day like forever. I hope Ninth won't send Lambo and I-pin or any of them two back to Japan. I'll miss them like crazy if they do…_" the 20 year old lady smiled as she looked outside the window.

* * *

><p>Lambo and I-pin were surprised to see the main hall was decorated with various flowers and ribbons by the maids and butlers. The tables were arranged neatly. And by the look on their faces, something big is going to happen soon. When they reached the kitchen, the chefs were busying themselves cooking different kind of dishes from different countries. Lambo almost melted at the sight of a massive hot steamy turkey.<p>

"Why are they decorating the hall, Fiore-san?" I-pin asked the black haired maid that was holding her small hand. Fiore and Megara smiled at her.

"Well, signor Timoteo asked them to because there will be a party tonight." Megara answered her.

"Really? Who's coming then?" asked a happy Lambo. Party means food, thought the gluttonous seven year old boy. His eyes sparkled with stars.

"Lambo, don't do something that will make nonno (grandpa in Italian) looks bad!" scolded I-pin. Lambo stuck out his tongue. The two girls giggled.

"The Decimo's Famiglia and friends, the Shimon Famiglia, the Arcobaleno, signor Dino, signorina Bianchi, I think that's only, maybe there will be others too." Fiore made a thinking pose. Lambo and I-pin grew wide eyes at the guests for the night. It must be important if the Shimon and Arcobaleno were invited at the same time and for the same party. Lambo gulped when Fiore mentioned the Arcobaleno. Oh shit, that means that psycho is coming too….

"What for?" I-pin asked with furrowed eyebrows. She did not get her answer when a familiar voice called out to them.

"I-pin! Lambo!" they saw Fuuta waved at them from the stairs. Lambo and I-pin had just realized that they were escorted to the mansion's backyard. The door to the garden was just behind the stair on the left side. Fuuta ran towards them. The twelve years old boy stopped in front of them and bent down to take a breath. No matter what training Reborn made him go through, he was just as weak as before.

"Reborn said he's got a surprise for me, do you know anything about this? He asked me to go to the garden." The prince asked as he stood straight.

Lambo snorted, "We're just about to go get our own 'surprise'. Well?" Lambo nudged Megara. Megara smiled at him.

"Okay, signor Reborn did say the surprise is in the garden. Let's go." They walked to the door. Fiore opened the door for them. The garden was like a maze. You have to follow the right route to go to the centre. High bushes separated the way and there were five openings, only one of the openings led to the centre whilst the others would only make them lost in the maze. On the centre was a small cottage for relaxation. Nonno always says that going outside the mansion was dangerous. The three of them were targeted for they were related to the Decimo in some way, especially Lambo. The mafia were always looking for a way to assassinate the Tenth Generation guardians. And Lambo was at the top of the list because he was known as the weakest among the guardians. But of course, they were aware that even though Lambo was the weakest, the fact that he defeated thirty elite well-trained assassins that were sent to assassinate him all by himself almost effortlessly was a famous rumor in the mafia.

"Okay, Lambo-sama knows the way since he plays here a lot." Megara winked at the said boy. Lambo flushed when his cover got blew up. I-pin and Fuuta gasped.

"W-What? I have Fiore and sometimes Aldo to accompany me. It's not like I play alone." he defended himself. Rule number three: Never go anywhere without someone or anyone with you. Curse Reborn and his rules.

"But you _still_ play in the garden, Lambo. Reborn said don't go _outside_ the mansion so it doesn't matter how many people accompanied you. You still broke one of the rules. I'll tell Reborn about this." Fuuta said sternly. Lambo was like a little brother to him. Anything happens to him and he will never forgive himself. After what happened to their surrogate mother, he had vowed to protect his siblings figure. But he had to admit, he definitely was no match for these two in front of him. Lambo already perfected his skill in controlling his Vongola Gear aka helmet of the lightning, which was insanely powerful but still the weakest among the guardians, at the tender age of six. Coyote was hospitalized after receiving one of the attacks. Ganauche were damn jealous after that. A mere six year old Lightning Guardian defeated him, the Ninth's own Lightning Guardian in terms of strength. Not only that, the boy was Verde's number one favourite kid followed by Shouichi. The scientist always says he was just playing around with him, but everybody knew better than that. The Lightning Arcobaleno _**never**_took any interest that had nothing to do with mechanism or science. So what was the better explanation when he always popped up in the mansion at random time and started giving the boy various tests in form of experiments or shows him his newest experiment? And sometimes Verde would literally drag Lambo to his underground lab not too far away from the mansion and made Lambo sits and watch as he working on his important projects. There were also rumors spread around the mafia underworld that the Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian was a silent genius just like the Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde.

I-pin had perfected her training under her master's guidance half a year ago. She managed to land three blows on Colonello's chest one time during a spar in Mafia Land, and they were damn hurt like hell. Colonello's other trainees gawked at what she had accomplished. They never even manage to make their trainer budge and yet a small girl made their training cancelled that day when Colonello needed to see Shamal to see if there was any broken rib. Fon for once made a smug face when Colonello asked him what he had taught her.

Lambo sulked. Fuuta always interferes with his fun. Oh well, there was always various ways for him to find new places or things to play at or with. It should take him three to four days to find one. Maybe he should go to that freak's lab and pester him. He had to admit, all those weird things make him giddy sometimes. But he was too lazy to ask or do anything. On second thought, it would be better if he stays away from that green haired for the meantime. The last time he saw that freak, he was grumbling nonsense under his breath while grinning like a maniac. It was downright friggin' scary. He was sure that freak was working on something right now. Oh yes, if that was the case, maybe he really should go visit him. Maybe he will find something fun to play with.

"I hate you, Fuuta." The boy grumbled grudgingly as he walked towards the second entrance to the left and go further to the maze. The other four followed his trail while shaking their heads. Lambo really was a spoiled kid. Along the way, with Lambo ahead of them, Fuuta and I-pin tried to map the way. It really was confusing. After they entered and walked a little further, there were three different routes. Lambo took the middle route and after a few moment of walking, they met another routes, this time it has four routes. Lambo took the right route. It continued like that until they reached the centre. Fuuta and I-pin were dizzy. It took a real genius to memorize the ways. How the hell Lambo remembers it they would never know. They saw there were two figures sitting in the cottage with their backs on them. The three kids' breath hitched at that familiar brown mop. The other figure, whom they immediately recognized as Colonello because of his green military outfit, snapped his head at them. They swore they saw him scowled for a brief moment before it turned into a grin.

"Look who's here for you, Sawada." He exclaimed.

Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin held their breath as their eyes grew wider as the brunet turned his head slowly. They cried out when they finally confirmed it was truly their Tsuna-nii.

"Dame Tsuna!/Tsuna-nii!" they ran at full speed. Tsuna stood up from his seat and waited until they tackled him to the ground. The kids let out joyful cries. They clutched onto him as they cried out his name a few times. Tsuna looked at them impassively. He recognized them as his little brothers and sister by the way they addressed him. The maids smiled at the heart-warming reunion. Colonello chuckled from his seat. After a few minutes of crying, with the help of the maids and Colonello, they finally let go of the stoic brunet.

"Ba-baka Tsuna." Lambo sniffled on his sleeves. I-pin choked another cry that was threatening to burst. Fuuta sniffled silently as he stared at the grassy ground. Tsuna looked at them one by one.

Lambo had lost his afro hair and was replaced with a shaggy hair that looked just like his older self, but it was slight messier than the adult-version's. He wore a long sleeve red sweater with a short blue jean, a black Adidas shoes on his small feet with white stocking stretching out to his mid-legs. He had grew taller than before, his height had reached Tsuna's knees and higher. I-pin too was as tall as Lambo. She still wore the red Chinese cheongsam with white pants and black Chinese shoes. Her hair had been styled into a twin braids. And her face was what had changed the most. It had shaped itself into a sweet face of a young girl with a little baby fat still on her face showing that she was still a child. Fuuta had not changed much except for that he had grown taller half of Tsuna's height. He wore a white long sleeve jacket with a black shirt underneath. He had a blue jean on and a pair of orange mix with white coloured shoes.

'_They grew….' _Tsuna thought.

"Lambo." The said boy looked up at his nii-san with big puffy green eyes.

"I-pin." The Chinese girl looked up as well.

"Fuuta." The milky brown haired boy did not look up, his shoulders still trembling and silent sniffles were heard from the boy. Tsuna was not sure what to do so he did the best option he could muster out. He hugged them all. His mother always did it back at home when Lambo was bullied by Reborn or whenever one of them is upset. She would soothe them and coos out nice words or sings that will lull them to sleep. The kids were stunned by the sudden action before they hugged him back tightly.

* * *

><p>Dino, Xanxus, Mammon and Levi watched the whole scene from the meeting room through the windows. Mammon sat back on his previous set without a word. Dino gritted his teeth as he clutched the fabric of his suit. Xanxus frowned as he stared down at the garden. Squalo buried his face on the desk after witnessing Tsuna in that state. Bel had gone off somewhere to deal with his own frustration right after Reborn told them about Tsuna.<p>

"See what I mean?" Reborn said from his seat.

"Is there a way for us to get him back?" Squalo asked with a muffled voice.

Reborn sighed, his eyes covered by his fedora, "I don't have any idea. But I would prefer to wait for the guardians and others along with the Shimon to discuss it. Tonight after the party, we will talk about this, exclude Tsuna, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru and oh, MM. I can't stand that bitch bitching about Tsuna." He muttered the part about MM only for himself to hear. "And tonight, I think it's time for you, the Varia to listen to the details about what happened to Tsuna and his mother, Nana."

The Varia perked their heads on the last part.

"You better….you'd been keeping things about what _**exactly**_ happened to them for a year." Squalo muttered.

"What about the lightning brat? Isn't he supposed to be excludes as well?" Levi asked.

"Lambo is more than what he seems. We might need his head." Answered a calm Reborn. Levi scowled.

"Fuck this shit…." Xanxus cursed, his killing intent leaking out.

"This is…." Dino ran a hand through his hair, trying to vent down his frustration.

"What do you think about this, Viper?" Reborn asked. The others in the room looked at the mist Arcobaleno. Mammon did not answer for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"His eyes, it's very disturbing. Like a deep empty endless pit. It's nothing like what I had ever encountered before. And to be truthful, it frights me. And that's Mammon to you." Mammon answered honestly and a bit irritably at the end. The others in the room stared at him confusedly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Reborn asked again.

"I….can't explain it correctly. Every time I tried to make contact with his eyes, I would be forced to break it before it even lasts five seconds. When I try to look underneath, something tries to force me being trap in its game instead. It feels like….it was trying to cover whatever secret it holds underneath. And it feels suffocating and sick, disgusting. The aura was the coldest and the most sinister one I ever felt. It's dangerous…that's all I can figure out."

* * *

><p>Bel threw the rock into the pond. It bounced three times on the surface before it finally complied onto the gravity and sank down. The blond prince sighed as he sat down on the grassy ground. His face expression was sore. He looked up at the morning sky.<p>

"Just when I thought everything will be fine again from now on." He muttered. No, who was he kidding. It has never been fine from the start. He always knew there were other people that were after the brunet. Funny, only the little bunny himself never knew when it was so damn obvious that his guardians were competing against each other over him and his affection. Bel could see Gokudera's eyes during the Ring Battle because he was right under the bomber that moment when the little princess started yelling out things about firework or something like that. And during that time, he knew he have another rival. And Kami, it hurts when he found out he had to compete over the princess' affection. He was never afraid of losing, he liked challenges. But when it comes to him of all people, he was afraid of losing. He wanted the boy all for himself and he does not taking any chances in anything that will take the boy away from him. If he was given a choice, he would of love locking the brunet in a room so there will be no people that will try to hurt him or claim him.

But he knew that will makes him upset. He was the sky, and the sky was the element that chained everything in their places and was always free. Hell, even the cloud that was said to aloof, unknowingly was still a part of the sky. It was so obvious when that feisty skylark always appears to fight no matter where the sky goes. It was like something always bound them together. And then there was another sky, his boss. That man, oh Kami, he, too, was after the little Vongola. He found out just when the man locked himself in his office for a week after the brunet was brought to the Vongola mansion and the Ninth informed them about what happened. Bel too could felt himself angered by what happened. First he was angry that someone tried to harm the boy. Then he was angry at his tutor and guardians for not telling them, or even better, him first before they saved him. He would love to skin the people that kidnapped him and the person that ordered the kidnapping attempt until all that was left would be their flesh. They would have pay dearly for what they had done if he was the one that finds them first. And he was angry when the Arcobaleno, Reborn refused to tell them about the details about Tsuna. All they were told was that he was kidnapped and was saved six days after that. That was all. Nothing more.

Then, there was the loud commander, Squalo. The ex-Sword Emperor admitted it one morning at 2 am to him when they came across each other in the kitchen because they had insomnia after a long mission in L.A. He decided that he should stop playing around and started to get serious. And Squalo answered him with a hint of seriousness that matching his at the moment. The rain guardian of the Varia had openly admitted to him that he indeed had fallen in love with the boy. And all hell broke loose. They fought in the midst of people were sleeping. It was Bel that lost control, and the next few weeks were awkward for them two. They stopped talking to each other and sometimes would ditch a mission when it needed them to work together. Five weeks was all Xanxus could take before he threatened to shoot them. Soon, they were cool again. They talk when situation calls for it but other than that, they give each other cold shoulders. Funny what loves could do to them.

He idly wondered, would it have been better or worse if they knew each other's feelings towards the brunet from the first time they met him?

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at his little brothers and sister. <em>'They really had grown….'<em>

"Reborn did not tell me that you're already here." He stated. After the short reunion, they finally settled down at the cottage. Lambo still had his eyes and cheeks red, same goes for Fuuta and I-pin but it could easily went unnoticeable for them two. For Lambo, his current condition made him looked so cute like a lost little animal that was practically just screams _**KAWAI!**_

"And he did not tell us that Tsuna-nii is awake." Fuuta said with a smile. I-pin nodded slightly. Lambo latched himself onto Tsuna's right arm. Tsuna almost, _almost _deadpan. _'So, those kids' presence that I felt earlier was them. Of course, Nono wouldn't be that stupid. This place would be the best to shelter them after mom's death. Nobody can be trusted to take care of these kids. They are, after all, Mafia's important factors, especially Lambo and Fuuta. God knows what they are capable of if Lambo's trained to be an assassin and Fuuta as a source of information.' _

"I really, really miss you, Tsuna-nii. Tsuna-nii is evil, how could you leave us all like that for a long time?" sulked the black haired boy. The others smiled at the boys.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for you guys, especially when mom is not with you anymore." He looked at them impassively. I-pin shook her head.

"That's why, we trained. We had gotten stronger when Tsuna-nii was resting. We promised that when Tsuna-nii is back with us again, we're strong enough to protect him. We will never let him gets hurt again. That's what we promised mama." She looked at him with a determined smile.

"Ne, ne guess what Tsuna-nii, I can kick ass now like Takeshi-nii and ahou-Dera." Lambo boasted with a big grin. Tsuna stared down at him before he cracked a small smile. _'Just a little wouldn't hurt, it will help them.'_ Colonello went wide eyes from his seat across the two when he saw the smile.

"Really? That's amazing, Lambo." He praised with a smile on his face before it turned back into its stoic state. It was all Lambo needed before he started giggling like a child he was. Tsuna noticed Colonello's face expression that was demanding an answer. He mouthed a silent 'later' at the blond. Colonello nodded hesitantly.

'_Weird, something was off with that smile. It looked like it was forced…..' _the blond went wide eyes and was tempted to bang his head on the table in realization. _'I'm an idiot…..of course it was, kora….' _

Fuuta saw the exchange that happened between the older males and he also saw Colonello's face that looked like he just got smacked right on the face. And was it him or Tsuna-nii had…changed? He shook his head to erase the thought. No, he still was the same Tsuna-nii they had known since three years ago. It must be because he was still affected by…..whatever those bad people did to him. It will wear off soon….hopefully.

"Tsuna."

They snapped their heads to the voices and saw Dino, Reborn and the Varia. Reborn walked first towards Tsuna and his current companions.

"Fiore, Megara, why don't you two bring the kids inside to get their lunch? I'm sure Joaquin had something special for today. We will follow suit after our…..talk." Reborn said without leaving the girls room to argue. Fiore and Megara nodded and went to the kids' side. Luckily, they were not like the brats they were used to be and knew better than to bitch at Reborn when he clearly did not wanted to be disturb. And with the Varia here, the picture really ain't pretty. When the kids were gone with Lambo led them, an awkward silence followed the adults.

"So Tsuna, I'm sure you to know these people?" Reborn started. Tsuna calmly nodded and turned his back at them, "I'm not stupid enough to miss those noticeable things about them from miles away, especially Squalo's long hair, Xanxus' constant bitching about things and Dino's aura that's just practically screams 'brother complex'." He said as the other adults held their laugh except the two latters that were mentioned.

"COME AND SAY THAT ON MY FACE, YOU FUCKING HEADLESS TRASH!"

"Tsu-chan, how could you say that~?"

As the two ranted about how 'my kawai otouto isn't cute anymore and is dumping me' and 'the little runt is going to die in a bottomless pit of a fucking hell', one long-haired commander had enough of them and went to the little brunet. Squalo stared down at the impassive teen before cracked a grin. "Finally grow some ball, did you? At least you're not cowering anymore. I swear some of these days I will have to see the doctor to check my ears just to hear your ear-splitting voice."

Tsuna turned around to face him and kept his poker face intact, not even a blink, "Like you're any different…." He muttered. Colonello, Reborn and Levi had to hold another laugh. Mammon huffed silently but one could see the small amuse smirk he had.

Squalo twitched, "You know, I take that back. You're worse than that shitty fruity-head brat Rokudo have….."

"You're talking about that frog headed kid, Fran? At least he's still able to feel angry and such. I am much worse. Not that it matters anyway…." The brunet retorted as he stared at the white orchid again. Somehow, those flowers flickered something inside him. That he knew much. All the noises stopped when he talked about his current state. The older men looked at him, unsure what to say or do. "And to think Mukuro is in Japan of all places, I hope he's still keep in touch with Chrome. I won't tolerate any betrayal happen to the family even when I'm in this state. Oh well, maybe I'll let him slide this time if he comes up with good reasons. Or it'll be his funeral tomorrow." He kept ranted about what to do to Mukuro if he does not have any valid reasons as the adults sweat-dropped at him.

"Oi Reborn, are you sure he's _**okay**_? He does know that it happened more than a year ago, doesn't he? And Kami, just where on earth he gets that sadistic side of him?" Dino face-palmed. Reborn smirked at the discovery.

"Well my former stupid student, your junior has seems to discovers his hidden sadist and asshole side. I wonder what would have happened if he had unlocks that side of him when I first met him?" the hitman remarked as the other men except Colonello that were busy encouraging Tsuna shuddered involuntarily at the mere thought. A sadist Reborn is enough. A cute sadist little bunny is a bit too much. The garden suddenly enveloped with silence again. They just noticed that Tsuna had stopped his ranting about cutting Mukuro's manhood with a _**dull**_ and _**rusty**_ razor (which made the men in the garden including Reborn and Xanxus grabbed their crotches) then give it to some stray starving dog, he looked at the space quietly. Colonello poked his cheek, much to the certain others' annoyance.

"Sawada?"

"I'm hungry." The brunet stated suddenly. Colonello blinked, twice.

"Huh?" was the unintelligent answer from the blond.

"I'm hungry, feed me." He stated again. This time, he looked at the blond beside him with empty eyes.

Silence.

"Did I just hear right? I'm sure Tsuna never acting like a little kid, does he?"

* * *

><p>~With the gang~<p>

Enma, Shouichi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and even Mukuro and Hibari were nervous as the private jet slowly landed on the ground. The others in the jet excluding Rauji and the girls (Kyoko, Haru and Chrome) stared at the supposed the most powerful Mafiosi in the Mafia and they could not help but to think how pathetic they looked. Enma was damn nervous like hell, one look at him and you know how close he was to the verge of fainting. Same goes for Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola Decimo's right-hand man and Irie Shouichi the Vongola Decimo's engineer. Shouichi was clutching his stomach tightly as his best friend, Spanner tried to do something about it, more like, stared at him while offering a green tea flavoured candy (A/N: I can't stop myself when I remembered Haru Haru's Interview) in spanner shape. Yamamoto looked like he was meditating or something. He sat quietly with his eyes closed and you could see he was inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to calm himself down. Ryohei did not stop hitting the punching bag that was in the jet since they left Japan.

Mukuro was…well, you could see the kanji numbers on his right eye changed every few minutes. Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and MM were worried by this strange phenomenon. The boy tried to cover the fact with illusion but his unstable mind could not let the illusion stays still. It wavered every time he made a new one. And to be honest, he was downright annoyed. Hibari was itching to hit something. But he knew there were limits of when and where he should. Adel was so tempted to laugh out loud but she was not willing to sacrifice her pride to do so. It was enough that the Hibari Kyoya had lost it but not her. But it really was a sight to behold to see them losing their cools. Fran, to be honest, was tempted to hit his nappo-shishou. He should tell Viper-senpai about this as blackmail. Viper-senpai always teaches him new techniques and gives useful advices whenever he tells him about his nappo-shishou's most embarrassing secrets. Stupid nappo-shishou and his incurable love-sick….

Bianchi sighed. Kids are the biggest masochists with capital M…..she doesn't know anymore…

* * *

><p>During the long ride with five limousines from the airport to the mansion, the six <strong>supposedly<strong> strongest Mafiosi plus one engineer fidgeting on their seats like they were waiting for their death sentences, though Hibari and Mukuro tried their best to cover it. Keyword: tried. They reached the mansion before the sun was set.

* * *

><p>"Jyudaime!"<p>

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada! You're EXTREMELY okay!"

"Tsuna-san!"

The three guardians and one particular brunette tackled the young boss on his bed. Apparently, Tsuna was trying to get a nap after Reborn _stretched _out his muscle right after lunch. Seriously, that man was trying to kill him. Not to mention Colonello, Xanxus and Squalo decided to _help_. Kami, if he was able to feels angry….. For now, let's focus on the guests he got before he was trying to sleep.

Kyoko, Haru (who was currently attached to him), Chrome, Mukuro and his gang plus Fran, Enma and his guardians, Shouichi-kun and Spanner, Bianchi, Hibari-san, Onii-san, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. Wow, that was pleasant…..to say the least.

"Hey you guys, long time no see. At least for you, wait, you meet me every month Reborn said. So, I was the one that haven't seen you like forever. No, that isn't right too…. Oh well, hello everyone, sorry I left like that. I hope I didn't give you guys too much trouble, which I'm sure I'm did." Tsuna looked at them one by one. His attention was brought back as he felt the weight on him few seconds ago were now lifted. He stared at his friends and guardians. The closest being Gokudera who looked like he was about to cry, Ryohei already went ahead and shouts EXTREME every now and then between his loud sob, Yamamoto had a pleasant smile on his face while trying to calm Ryohei down, the baseball player gazed at Tsuna and smile a little before tending to Ryohei again, and lastly Haru whom sobbed into her long sleeve. She had an orange cotton vest with a white long-sleeve school shirt underneath, a black short skirt with white crossing lines and a pair of black stocking up to her mid-thigh. She had a dark blue coloured bow on her neck. Tsuna assumed this was her school uniform seeing as Shouichi and Spanner had the same attire but instead of skirt they had long pants with the same design and a matching dark blue tie. Does that means they went to the same school?

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Enma and his male guardians all had matching khaki pants with grey suits and white shirts underneath. They had simple red business ties to go with the outfits. It looked like school uniforms if the transparent golden pins on their ties did not gave it away. The pins read Teishin Gakuen (1). Wait, wasn't that school for rich and smart kids? Fran wore what looked like a Nami-chuu uniform plus the vest with an apple hat, weird….the hat….. Adel, Kyoko, Haru and Chrome had the same suits and ties, and instead of pants, they had skirts with the same colour with black stocking stretched up until their mid-thigh. The only one that did not have any matching attire with other person was the Poison Scorpion, Bianchi (exclude Fran).

"Well, good to have you back….." Bianchi shrugged.

"Enma cried and went emo-ing in corner whenever he got a chance to when you were kidnapped, Sawada." Adel said with a smirk. Said Shimon boss now blushed.

"A-Adel!" Enma cried out. Tsuna gazed at his friend blankly.

"You…..cried?" he asked quietly. Enma did not answer as he looked away with a blush. The Shimon guardians held their laugh.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm glad now that you're back." Kyoko said with a smile, her eyes glistening with tears. Her hair had become longer that it passed her shoulder a bit.

"Ha-hi! I'm glad too Tsuna-san is back desu!" Haru cried out as she latched herself onto Tsuna's arm tighter. The girl had her hair like it used to, tied in a ponytail.

"Pyon! You're giving us a hard time, usagi-chan!" Ken barked, literally.

"Welcome back, Vongola…." Chikusa said quietly as he pushed his glasses.

"Boss, okaeri….." Chrome said quietly with a smile and blushed prettily as she moved forward a planted a small kiss on Tsuna's left cheek.

"Emm, tadaima, thank you, Chrome…" Tsuna replied with a fake smile.

"Yatta, Vongola is back." Fran exclaimed in his usual monotonous voice.

"Kufufu, you sure gave us a lot of trouble, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro remarked. Tsuna turned his gaze towards him and blank brown eyes met mismatched ones.

"I would like to hear an explanation about the stunt you pulled out more than a year ago later, Mukuro." Tsuna stated calmly. Mukuro raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oya oya, what stunt, Vongola?"

"Chrome. You left her, with a single note that said 'get out'. That stunt."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Mukuro finished with a slight smirk.

"Hi, Shouichi-kun, Spanner." Tsuna waved at the boys. Shouichi waved back with a blush and Spanner waved lazily.

"Good to have you back, Vongola. Shouichi mourned at you every day." The mechanic said. Shouichi blushed heavier.

"I-I wasn't!" he retorted. Tsuna tilted his head s lightly.

"You wasn't sad when I was kidnapped and in a comatose state?" he asked. The redhead grew flustered.

"N-No! I-I mean, I was s-sad of course! And I was w-worried sick just t-thinking a-about you!" he exclaimed as he shut his eyes. Tsuna tilted his head again.

"You were worried just thinking about me?" Shouichi does not know how to answer that. His blush getting heavier and his stomach were stirring.

"G-Good to have you back…" he muttered as he leaned on Spanner. Tsuna hummed, "Good to be back…."

"Jyudaime." Gokudera get on his knees as he looked down. His bangs covered his emerald eyes, "I'm sorry boss, I wasn't strong enough to protect you that time. I was reckless and stupid. I couldn't fight those guys even though I should. I let them took you away right in front of us. _Sono spiacente, era tutta la mia colpa! (I am sorry, it's my fault!)_"

Tsuna looked at his best friend, _'What is he talking about?'_

"Look, it wasn't your fault. That guy, Alberto outclassed me. I wasn't aware he packed quite a punch. No wonder though, he enveloped his whole body with storm flame. I wonder how many flames he has. I mean, first he have that rain-class barrier then that super strong storm flame."

Gokudera gritted his teeth. Tsuna sighed, "Listen, I ain't putting the blame on you. Nothing you could do at that time. He wasn't our normal every day opponent. He's strong. I know he is, or was. I didn't remember what happened, I blacked out and bada bing bada boom, poof! I'm here. Don't worry too much. I'm here now, safe and sound, still alive and kicking. But I'm sorry for the problem though." He finished as he flashed his fake smile again.

"Ahaha, there you go, Hayato. The boss said it's okay so it's okay. Chill out, Tsuna is fine." Yamamoto intervened. "Yo Tsuna, been waiting for you like forever. You sleep like a log." He laughed. Gokudera twitched.

"The boss wasn't sleeping, baka!"

"Yosh! Now that Sawada is EXTREMELY up and good, LET'S GO PARTY!" they rushed out excitedly, well, not for some people. Gokudera cried out his protest when Yamamoto dragged him out. The baseball player paid him no heed. Tsuna saw Hibari approached him from the corner of the room. The black-haired boy had been silent the entire time that he almost forgot he was still here. Hibari towered over the small brunet and gazed at him as if measuring him.

"Herbivore….." Hibari growled as he looked down at the boy that was still sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Hibari-san, how'd you been? I see you still address people as 'herbivore'. What about 'I'll bite you to death'? Still stick with it?" Tsuna replied casually. Hibari growled as a warning. Tsuna shrugged, he lifted the blanket and put on his boots. He stood up and looked at the prefect straight in the eyes, their bodies close to each other. Hibari was almost taken aback when he got a good look of Tsuna's eyes. He gazed down at his boss as the brunet looked up at him.

"What happened to you?" he asked with a frown. He crossed his arms. Tsuna continued looking at him.

"What does it look like?" his voice turned silky. Hibari grew uneasy by this.

"You were kidnapped."

"I know."

"We couldn't find you for five days. When we do, we infiltrated inside the enemy's base and destroyed it with every force we had."

"That's new."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Gokudera Hayato, Kozato Enma and several of his guardians had their first kills during the mission."

Tsuna kept his poker face on as he looked down, "They killed huh?"

"For you." a comfortable silence followed suit.

"Just as I thought." The prefect sighed. Tsuna looked at him silently as if asking for an elaboration.

"_**This**_ happened to you. I wonder if they noticed it or not. Is there any others knew?"

Tsuna nodded, "Reborn, Colonello, the Varia and Dino-san."

"The monkey king and Bucking Horse are here?"

"We had lunch together."

Hibari studied the other's face feature. It betrayed any hint of emotions. It looked so empty and blank. It looked almost the same as that weird kid the pineapple herbivore have. Except of course, his eyes still big and doe unlike the narrowed ones Fran have. And that pink moist lips looked so seductive and kissable. Hibari shuddered a little at his own thought. He went to his body. He was still so thin and small, that female pineapple herbivore must be taller than him at least two inches. And that….oh Kami, his chest was exposed. It looked so soft and milky. He trailed to his neck. The raven frowned when he saw the tattoo. It looked like someone had marked him before he did. And that was unforgivable. He was the one that interrogated Alberto to find out about the tattoo. All they managed to dig up was that it was only a simple tattoo to mark the young boss as the Tenth Vongola boss. They were not satisfied with the answer of course. But Alberto insisted that it does not have any tricks under its sleeve, just a simple acknowledgement.

"Hibari-san?" the sooth silky voice brought the skylark back to the present. Hibari stared at the pretty blank face before leaned down until his face only a few inches away from Tsuna. The latter only looked at him in the eyes. They locked eyes for seconds before the raven leaned further and smashed his lips into Tsuna's.

"You're co-"

At the opened door, a certain someone appeared whom eyes widened at the sight. Tsuna pulled away and looked at the intruder (LOL xD). Hibari tch-ed and glared irritably at the intruder (A/N: this is getting classic).

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled before walked out of the room and sent the intruder a warning glare.

"Yamamoto…." Tsuna stated monotonously. Said baseball player blinked at the scene unfolded before him a few seconds ago before narrowing his eyes dangerously. He walked in into the room and stared at Tsuna intensely. Tsuna stared back whatsoever.

"Aren't we suppose to get down to the hall?" asked the indifferent brunet. Yamamoto paid him no heed as he continued staring.

"I see you're getting good already with Hibari…." He said quietly. Tsuna nodded, not really sure what the other meant. Yamamoto let out an exasperated sigh.

"Man, why is it have to be so hard?" he scrunched his face. "I mean, you're cute and sweet and pretty, everybody likes you. You worm your way into people's mind simply just being you. You got tons of admirers that you didn't even know were there in the first place. Why can't you just stop and don't make my rivals multiple in numbers? It's difficult enough that I have to face them every day for the last two years." He complained. Tsuna shrugged him and exited the room, unable to comprehend what the other was implying. Yamamoto blinked before put on his stupid grin and followed the brunet's trail.

'_Well, that should make things interesting though. Tsuna got people from the mafia as his potential lover so normal civilians can't compete with us. I would like to see what the others will, no, __**would **__do if they find out a non-Mafioso people tries to steal Tsuna's attention. They would beat that person into bloody pulp. Definitely not a pretty sight…hahaha~'_

* * *

><p><em>~Omake~<em>

"Me? The tenth boss of the Vongola? The strongest mafia family in the world? And you, the strongest hitman in the world that will train me because the Ninth boss ordered you?" Reborn nodded.

.

.

.

.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? YOU'RE A FREAKING BABY WITH A GODDAMN LIZARD FOR FUCK'S SAKE! DON'T' GIVE ME THAT GODDMAN SHIT! YOU COCKSUCKER FROM WHERE EVER THE HELL YOU CAME FROM SHOULD GO BACK TO YOUR MAMA AND SUCK ON HER TITS BEFORE I CUT YOUR UNMANLY DICK AND SHOVE IT INTO YOUR MOUTH!"

Oh forget it, Iemitsu will make a good boss.

"Die."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I've read reports about you. You're a troublemaker. You get into fights very often, every day in fact. Usually they give you challenge and you or your subordinates will end the fight with the cruellest way one could think. Your favourite pastime is spending a lot of money in the game centre with your gang. Or better word, your delinquent underlings. You are Hibari Kyoya's number one in list to bite to death for 'disrupting the peace' of his school. You are known as demon-Tsuna because of your strong and badass attitude. Also you are the most likeable guy in school by girls. Guys either fear you or worship you. And you makes enemy with all of the other delinquent and yakuza groups around. Your cocky stuck-up attitude makes the elders in the town hates you to the core of their stomachs. Your grade is perfect because you cheat in every test. When you want a new member, he or she must at least have cases with the Disciplinary Committee trice a month." Reborn frown as each words escaped his mouth.

"So?" Tsuna shrugged as he ate the ice-cream he snatched from a small girl just now.

"You're an asshole."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do you want me to do?" Tsuna asked annoyed.

Reborn sighed. This boy is going to be as bad as Xanxus when he gets older, maybe worse.

"Listen, baka, a good boss never leaves a family member behind, correct?"

"_Che__l'inferno (the hell)__? _When they are useless, you leave them behind because they will cause a lot of trouble, now that's correct." Tsuna answered nonchalantly.

"No, that's wrong. Next, a good boss must have a good relationship with people around him, correct?"

"_Per l'amore di dio, mettermi fuori da di questa miseria (for the love of God,_ _put me out of my misery)…." _

"Bastard, you're going to listen to me. Next, a good boss must have a good attitude and polite. It will give a big impact to the family because of the way you bring yourself. The other families will give you respect."

"_Morirei piuttosto (I would rather die)…"_

"Love you too, kit…."

* * *

><p>Teishin Gakuen – Remember in chapter two I put Namimori High School as the guardians' location? Well, what I meant was a high school in Namimori. The school's name is Teishin Gakuen that I made up, not Namimori High School. And yeah, Fran attends Nami-chuu.<p>

**IMPORTANT: **I already posted the pole so you can go and check my profile. But first thing, the characters you can vote are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Hibari, Dino, Enma, Shouichi, Fon, Skull and Colonello. Yes, no Ryohei because I don't feel like it and Reborn or the Varia because they are something special and I bet all of my Naruto DVDs that you will scream 'WHAT THE FUCK?'. Well, maybe not…..so, only my Fullmetal Alchemist DVD. Before someone asks why they can't vote some of the characters, the pole is for the arrangement for who's first and so on, it isn't for which character will be with Tsuna in the end. I will close the pole when I post the next chapter so vote now or never. If you want your favourite pairing comes first, vote them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muse: **I made it to level 2-15 in Angry Birds (Poached Eggs part) and the damn Google Chrome decided to erase all of my records and I had to start from 1-1. Isn't that annoying? You write in Microsoft Word until at least five thousand words and your laptop suddenly shut down because of an intrusion. When you restart your laptop, you find out that the Microsoft only saved four hundred words. Then you decide to go to the toilet before start all over again. You slip in the toilet because of water pouring down and you twist your wrist. Then you have to stay in hospital for two days with only your manga book, laptop, phone and Gameboy. Let's see how you like that. Yes, that happened to me. My life is so fuck up. Owh….my arm hurt…..

Sorry, late chapter…..

Start chapter.

* * *

><p><em>To a brave man, good and bad luck are like his right and left hand. He uses both – St. Catherine of Siena<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was surprised to see Uni, Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru were also on the party. They occupied one table on the left. When he arrived and revealed himself, all eyes darted toward him. An eerie silence followed. Tsuna kept his blank face. Uni smiled and went to approached him.<p>

"Sawada-san." She called out. Tsuna turned his gaze toward her. She had her hair like the ten years later version of her. She wore a knee-length orange dress with a pair of matching orange boots. The sleeve of the dress reached her elbow and was kept tight with ribbons. Around her torso, the dress was quite tight that it showed her figure and the neck was an A shape (A/N: get what I mean? If you watched any Barbie movie before, it would be easier for you to imagine it). The most notable thing about her to Tsuna was her lack of Sky Pacifier. Gamma followed behind her closely, the man wore a simple black suit and his hair was slightly shorter and messier than his older self. Tazaru and Nosaru did not move from their spot but kept an eye on their princess. When she was right in front of him, Tsuna realized that he was taller than her. Something that he was sure he would be proud of if things were like it used to.

"Uni." He addressed her blankly. Said person smiled warmly at him.

"Reborn oji-sama told me about your condition. Are you feeling fine?" she asked. Tsuna nodded.

"It isn't feeling that bad." He replied shortly. Gamma frowned at him. _'So this is what Reborn meant.' _The two watched as the brunet surrounded by his friends.

"Hime…."

"…..Things aren't going to be pretty from now on, Gamma."

Tsuna looked around him quietly. The ones that visited him earlier in his room were present except for Hibari, which was understandable. Enma and his guardians occupied a nearby table. The brunet noticed his redhead friend glanced at him every few moments before hurriedly looked at another direction with red tinted cheeks if he thought he was caught staring. On another table, Mukuro sat with his gang plus Chrome and Fran. Tsuna saw MM sat beside Fran with a bored expression. He did not see her earlier in his room, for what reason he had no idea. The Varia sat in one group with Dino. Xanxus was nowhere to be seen whilst Mammon sat with Reborn and Colonello on another table without a care in the world. Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin sat with Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi. Uni was with her Famiglia on another nearby table. Moving on, there were Giannini, Romario, Shamal with a bald man (Turmeric) and a girl with glasses (Oregano). Lastly, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Shouichi and Spanner sat in one group.

Tsuna himself had Nono, Basil and his father as his tablemates. The latter looked dead to the boy. He had a heavy dark baggy under his eyes. Basil was conversing with himself once in a while. Nono looked pleasantly pleased with everything.

* * *

><p>~Mukuro's group~<p>

"Mukuro-sama, boss seemed to be unpleased with your action of leaving me. What do you think he'll do?" Chrome voiced out her worry as she glanced at the person she was talking about. Mukuro put his hand on the table and placed his chin on his palm. He closed his eyes and hummed quietly, as if he was deep in thought.

"Don't worry, Nagi. Tsunayoshi wouldn't do something extreme. He is a pure creature. Unless of course, if he's turned into a heartless monster, he would of love cut my **** off with a _**dull**_ and _**rusty**_ razor, which we all know he wasn't, nothing to worry, dear." He opened his mismatched eyes and smiled reassuringly. Chrome and MM blush beet red at his words. Chikusa sighed softly and adjusted his glasses. Ken wailed for food. Mukuro turned his gaze to the young Vongola secretly.

'_What happened to you, Tsunayoshi?' _

He frowned worriedly for a brief moment, but quickly replaced it with his usual playful smirk before someone could see it. Unfortunately, a certain red headed boss and hitman caught the rare concern on the illusionist's face from afar.

~Gokudera's group~

* * *

><p>Gokudera honestly, was itching, <em>dying<em> to go to his boss' side and tend to his need. After that long, he could not even be by his boss' side. What kind of right hand-man he was? Yamamoto was smiling like he does not have a care in the world. But the four other males on the table knew better. After years of knowing him, it should not be so hard to know if it was strain or not. In this case, it was.

"Oy, idiot, wipe off that face before I do it for you." the storm guardian growled. In less than one second, Yamamoto's façade fell off of his face completely. He chuckled lowly and glanced at his tablemates with an unreadable expression.

"You know me too well, Hayato." Said person snorted.

"What happened?" Shouichi asked with pure curiosity.

"…..I saw Hibari kissed Tsuna." A massive killing intent radiated dangerously from Yamamoto himself as well as Gokudera as soon as the words left his mouth. Luckily, they still remembered where they were and controlled it as much as possible. Ryohei seemed unaffected but Shouichi and Spanner could hardly even breathe. One same thought came across their mind.

'_This is the Tenth Generation of Vongola Guardians. They deserve their reputation, so powerful.'_

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, stop. Irie and Spanner can't breathe because of you two." Luckily for them two, Ryohei came to the rescue. They knew they would not last long; they would have passed out if it were to continue any longer. The two guardians immediately closed in their KI.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Yamamoto smiled apologetically.

"When this is and how?" Gokudera glared dagger at his fellow guardians. Yamamoto put on his serious face before answered lowly.

"Just now when I go to get Tsuna in his room, I don't know if he did it on his own will or not. I mean, he hardly even reacts to us earlier."

"You saw it too, huh?" Shouichi said with a frown. Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded slowly.

"I don't know much about human, but I can tell that Vongola is going to need a replacement on his brain's part."

"Spanner-san, can you for once think about other person as human?"

* * *

><p>~Tsuna's group~<p>

"Ninth, is there someone we're waiting for?" Tsuna asked politely. Timoteo smiled gently.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, please call me 'Nonno'."

Tsuna tilted his head, "Nono? Isn't that the same word?"

Timoteo, Basil and even Iemitsu laughed, "No, it's different, son. Nono means 'Ninth' and 'Nonno' means 'Grandfather'." The Outside Advisor explained gently.

Tsuna nodded, "Nonno." He tasted the word on his lips without hesitation.

"Good, good. Now, about your question, child, yes, we're waiting for the rest of the Arcobaleno. They should be here by-"

"Sorry we're late!" a voice called out from the entrance to the hall. Everyone in the room darted their eyes to the familiar voice.

"You're late, kora!" Colonello exclaimed.

From the entrance, Tsuna saw three men emerged. One had a coat lab and glasses. Another one had a red Chinese garb and a long braid behind him. The last one had a purple jumpsuit and…..is that a helmet?

"Ah, there they are." Timoteo smiled. Tsuna saw the men walked to their direction. When they were close enough, Tsuna finally could see them clearly, "Fon, Verde, Skull." He addressed them in one breath. Skull removed his helmet and grinned widely. Verde merely nodded as acknowledgement. Fon smiled gently at him and bowed a little. "It's good to have you back, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded, "Thank you, Fon." He flashed his fake smile. Fon frowned when he saw it. He turned his gaze to the oldest man on the table, "We're sorry for our tardiness, 9th." He bowed slightly before straight up to his full height. "The guards on the gate had been reluctant of giving us the permission to enter. They assumed Verde here," he gestured said Arcobaleno, "as a threat to little Lambo. They reasoned Lambo-kun ordered them not to let Verde enters. But that was until Skull," said person snorted outwardly, "threatened to put them into the Vindice prison personally. I hope you don't mind, Skull's been getting really jumpy since we received the news." He smiled brightly that you could see a genjutsu of flowers popping out from his back. Tsuna was tempted to poke one of those.

Verde and Skull now glared dagger at the culprit. Lambo was sweating, hard. Two Arcobaleno breathing down your neck was never a good thing. And never will. Lambo prayed to whoever that might hears him out not to let those two and possibly Fon (Lambo: he's too cheerful. I-pin said that's not a good sign) to get their hands on him.

Pray hard.

"Ah, that is quite alright, Fon. Now, let's begin our dinner." Soon after he said that, butlers and maids came in with trays and different kinds of world dishes were served.

Dinner has been quite….eventful, to say the least. Fon, Verde and Skull sat with Colonello's group and because of that, Reborn had to sits with Tsuna's group. Nono had left shortly because of sudden call from another close ally Famiglia that had caught the news of Vongola Decimo has returned to action, news travel fast, he advised to his successor. Iemitsu was contacted by Lal Mirch that she needed an extra back-up on her current mission, in Vietnam. The man had regretfully left with Basil, Turmeric and Oregano, but not before giving his son a bear hug of course. After a kiss on cheeks and forehead, which cause a sudden massive killing intent being released in the room, he left with a promise to make it up with his son soon. Now, Tsuna was all alone and my guess is you guys already know what happened.

Fon took Basil's previous seat and Colonello took Iemitsu's. Gokudera and Squalo argued over the last chair. Now, while they were busying themselves (not that, you pervs!), Bel, with all his wannabe prince glory, had took the seat upon himself, which resulted to Reborn sighed and asked the non-flame users and the kids to get out of the room meaning leaving only the guardians of Vongola , Varia and Shimon, the Arcobaleno and Uni's family members. But of course, Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru were smart enough to get their princess out of the room because they cannot guarantee their safety in there. Hey, they had the most dangerous groups in mafia in the same room; of course they would not risk of losing their short lives in there. Hell no, they were smarter than that.

MM, Chikusa, Ken and Chrome had sneaked out of the room as well. They knew better than to be in Mukuro's way when he showed his trident. And if that loosened tie of his plus that meaningful look and smirk was not a giveaway of his battle style, they were completely and utterly idiot. They can only hope they would not lose their place to sleep for the night. Unfortunately, Fran had decided to stay with his nappo-shishou to join the 'fun'. Lussuria had purposely said he was going to have more bonding time with his 'gal pals'. Levi and Ryohei left with him without bother to give any reason. Rauji, Julie, Kaoru, Adel, Aoba and Shitt. P had left because honestly, they still loved their lives dearly even though that means leaving their boss in a lions' den. Even Shittopi-chan sensed that deadly aura her best friend was leaking. Gokudera can be a real bitch when he is _**really**_ angry. She learnt that in a hard way. And she meant really, _really_ hard.

Teishin Gakuen had a day of history. The students and staffs finally knew better than to talk to Gokudera when he was holding an explosive liquid. The laboratory was destroyed within ten seconds flat. A junior was asking (forcing) him to go out together. Poor girl….. She learnt _**just how**_ colourful Gokudera's vocabulary was.

Verde had disappeared the moment Iemitsu left the room. Because he had a feeling it will get uglier the next second and he had an escaping cow to catch and torture. Mammon too had gone via illusion. He knew what will happen and it was never his niche to clean things up. Hey, he was a psychic, of course he knew.

Tsuna sat there, oblivious to the upcoming **Battle of the Month**, this time, joint by the Arcobaleno and Dino Cavallone. When he finally realized what was happening, a hand grabbed his waist and he was met with a large and slightly broad chest of someone. When he looked up and saw who it was, all hell broke loose. Mukuro.

As if on cue, shotguns, bombs, swords, an earth flame, whip, knives and strangely a fork (Skull), all covered with different flames (except the fork, we know which Vongola boss used it with flames and he's dead), were directed toward the illusionist. Mukuro, of course, simply put a thick mist around him and his captive and let all the attacks absorbed by the mist he produced like water by sponge. The mist barrier was a trick that he discovered not too long ago. He uses it in real combat which had greatly boosts his reputation as the best mist user par with Arcobaleno Mammon. Mukuro smirked at the remaining people in the hall, Enma, Reborn, Colonello, Fon, Skull, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Squalo and Bel.

Tsuna kept his blank face despite the attacks that could have sent him back in comatose state. Mukuro let out his signature laugh.

"That was a pathetic combination of attack, I see." He taunted.

"Shishou, they didn't even use 5% of their strength." Fran deadpanned beside him.

Mukuro twitched, "I was trying to look cool in front of the readers and you just had to destroy it. I confiscate all your games for one week." If Fran was willing to give up his reputation of impassiveness, he would have screams in horror.

"Let go of Jyudaime you pineapple freak!" Gokudera shouted as he brought out more dynamites.

Mukuro deadpanned at him, "Are you really stupid or just completely retarded? What makes you think I will do whatever you say when we're not on a mission?"

Gokudera twitched, twice, "That's it! You're going down!"

"Kufufu, I would rather top Tsunayoshi." He smirked. Again, attacks occurred and this time, a lot deadlier than before. Even Mukuro with his unbeatable barrier was started to having a hard time. He flinched as bursts of bullets covered by sun and rain flames almost went through. Tsuna watched everything silently. _'Topping me? He meant being stronger than me? Ain't he already? No, Reborn said before I'm even stronger than Hibari-san but, nah, I'm not sure.'_

"Mukuro." He caught the older male's attention. "Yes, Tsunayoshi?" he asked with a small smile.

"You can top me." All the attacks stopped.

Silence.

Everyone gaped at the brunet's sentence, saved Reborn and a barely Fon. Even Mukuro unconsciously let his barrier banished but everyone was too busy to comprehend the brunet's words than to kill his capturer. Tsuna had no idea how that single sentence had made the men in the room suffered an aching arousal each.

"W-what did you say?" Mukuro whispered incredulously.

"I said; you can be on top of me." Mukuro almost pass out because of a massive nosebleed attack.

"I'm not the top-guy type." Their pants felt even tighter than before.

"I'm sure Hibari-san can also." A certain skylark shivered in his room. Hibari suddenly felt a sudden rush of pride for himself and had the urge to pat himself on the back.

"The Arcobaleno are for sure." Skull and Fon had blushes on their faces. Reborn and Colonello coughed and turned around. But everyone could swear they saw a small trickle of blood from their noses (Reborn: it was tomato sauce! Tomato sauce I tell you!). Keep telling yourself that, Reborn.

"Because, honestly, I never even top Colonello, and I know I'm as good as dead if I even try to top Reborn." Well, that was true. Colonello and Reborn wore smug faces.

"I am not lying but Gokudera and Yamamoto will make a very good combination to top me." Oh dear Kami….t-threesome! The rain and storm guardian almost pass out after imagining the hot yaoi threesome scene.

"Enma, I can imagine that. Well, maybe with a little difficulty but he certainly is the type that can make me submit." Enma let out a small trickle of blood from his nose the moment Tsuna said 'submit'.

"The Varia, I think Levi-san and Lussuria-san can't but not Belphegor and Squalo. You two are way too rough and demanding for me to handle." Damn, Bel and Squalo was sporting a hard member each at this point. And they wore fucking _**tight**_, _**skinny**_ pants for fuck's sake! It's too obvious to others that they were thinking _**indecent**_ things.

"Oh, I just remember. Xanxus too, he definitely is the type, a perfect one, in fact." On the rooftop of the Vongola mansion, Xanxus did something that will definitely scar everybody, "EXTREEEEEMMMM!" After a few seconds of silence, Xanxus brought down his suddenly pumped up fist. He stared at it, "What the fuck was that?"

"Dino-san obviously can, he's my senior not to mention brother figure. I will disrespect him of I try to top him." Dino was trying hard to think what his 'otouto' was _**thinking **_without passing out.

"See, everyone in here can top me." He said all too simply without thinking what the others were _**thinking**_ he was saying.

"So, Mukuro, next time you wanted to prove that you can top me, just come to me. I won't refuse. Hell, I know you have a way to make me not to."

Mukuro blushed at his last sentence. Yes, _**blushed**_.

"J-Jyudaime, why are you letting that freak to tops you?" Gokudera was all but calm. He was livid. What happened to his precious innocent Jyudaime? What was he saying?

Tsuna stared at him, still in Mukuro's embrace, "Gokudera-kun, everything, everyone has their own weaknesses. We can't be the strongest. We need to keep stronger. I am not as perfect as you think I am. I have my own weakness. So you have to know that I am just like other human being. I'm not weak, nor do I'm strong. I'm just being the simple me."

Mukuro stared at him in awe, "Tsunayoshi, you're not as simple as you think you are." He whispered. Tsuna turned to him.

"Let me go, Mukuro." He tried to push away from the older male. Mukuro gazed at him with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, without any warning, Mukuro smashed his lips to Tsuna's.

"Rokudo Mukuro! YOU ARE DEAD!"

War cries synchronized together.

* * *

><p>"Damn, that bastard. I swear if he tries to do that again, I'll shoot him where 'suns don't shine'." Colonello let out a string of curses.<p>

"He better hopes my otouto will strain me again next time he tries to." Dino was not far from behind.

"Dino, you keep saying Tsuna's your otouto. People will think that's incest, ushishishi~"

"Shut up, you wannabe prince. This is all your faults." The older blond snapped.

"Dino, this has bound happen regardless who took that last seat." Reborn noted. Dino snorted.

"That freak, how dare he tainted Jyudaime with his filth. I'll make sure to kill him in his sleep tonight." Gokudera started to grin, wickedly. Yamamoto backed away from him and went closer to Enma.

"Enma, we better stay away from his for the time being. I think Mukuro screw his brain more than he should." The baseball player whispered. Enma nodded.

"The last time I saw him make that face, all the computers in our school was damaged because of viruses and the teachers had to walk because their cars' tires were deflated." Enma whispered back. They looked at each other and nodded. Gokudera was awakening. And the consequences will not be pleasant. Let's just hope Mukuro will survive to see the next sunrise.

"He's lucky I didn't bring Oodako, I would have feed that bastard to him gladly." Skull grumbled grudgingly.

Fon calmly sipped his tea. But everyone knew he was too silent to be calm.

"VOOIII! HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO WAIT? WHERE IS THAT DAMN BOSS AND BRATS?" Squalo paced back and forth in the room.

After that war in the hall, with Mukuro escaping via illusion, they went to the other dining room. Luckily, this one had a very long table and was at the farthest side of the mansion, a perfect place for meeting. Tsuna had fallen asleep while they were busy attacking Mukuro so he had been sent to his room by Reborn. Yes, fallen asleep while in the middle of a battle, miracle, really.

"Is it safe now?" a female voice called out from behind the door. The occupants of the room snapped their heads to the door.

"Come in now." Reborn said from his seat. The door was opened and come in was Uni with her bodyguards. The princess smiled. Followed close behind were the Shimon guardians, Shouichi, Lambo, Bianchi, Fuuta, Ryohei, Lussuria, Levi, Romario, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Verde and Mammon.

"Let's begin our meeting." Reborn rose from his seat.

* * *

><p>~With Mukuro~<p>

Mukuro slowly closed the door with the possible minimum amount of sound. He looked around the room and was presented with the sight of an angel sleeping. He smiled (he's fucking **smiled**). He walked to the bed and tilted his head slightly to get a better view of the angel's face. The angel was sleeping soundly, his breath was steady and slow. His hair was spread around the pillow his head was resting. He had turned to his side sometimes ago. Mukuro walked closer and get on his knees so that he was directly facing the angel. For a moment there, he was mesmerized with the calm face, like he was the only one in his little world, without anything to worry, so peaceful.

"Tsunayoshi….." he whispered slowly. He brought up his hand and gently caressed the soft cheeks with his back hand. That action, however, had woken the peaceful angel. Tsuna stirred from his sleep and cracked an eye open.

"Mukuro…." He mumbled. The illusionist blushed when Tsuna said his name with such a low voice.

"Are you here to explain why you did that a year ago?" Tsuna spoke with a soft voice, he did not move from his position and their faces were close to each other.

Mukuro almost choked on air, "Did what? Me leaving Chrome or…" he paused with a slight hesitation, "that _kiss_?" he looked at the blank eyes in front of him.

Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened it; he looked straight into the other's eyes. "I would like to know about that kiss. I was confused. You came to me in the middle of the night. Suddenly holding me close; calling my name like you were praying. You whispered to me words that make me wondering if you really meant it. Then, you kissed me. And in the morning, I found out that you had left. Just like that, you came and you left. And the worst part was; I felt betrayed."

Mukuro did not answer. He looked at his beloved's eyes with soft eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, I would never betray you. Not you. I could betray the Vongola but not you. I am a complete opposite of Daemon Spade. He was loyal to the Vongola, not Primo. My loyalty is yours, not anyone's. This whole time, while you were away, I was with your friends because I know you're worried about them. I kept them safe so that when you open your eyes again, you will smile at me. But, you didn't." His husky voice almost came to fade in the end. Tsuna looked at Mukuro's eyes; it looked so broken, so sorrowful.

"You did that all because you love me?" he asked suddenly. Mukuro did answer. He merely looked down.

"….Why did you love me?"

Mukuro's eyes snapped wide open in surprise. He looked up to meet blank honey brown eyes.

"W-what-"

"Why did you fall in love with me?" Tsuna repeated. Mukuro bit his bottom lip.

"I'm not sure, it just….came. I didn't know that either first. On the first few days, my stomach kept flipping like there were butterflies inside. I feel like I can do anything when you looked at me, or Chrome. And when I think of you, my world, literally, become so beautiful. Even Chrome was freaked out when she saw it. It was full of your…" he paused, "…pictures."

"My pictures….." Tsuna repeated.

"Then I told Chrome that I feel really weird when you're around or nearby. There was this really strange statue in my world. When I looked closely, it was you. I tried to get rid of it, but it won't even budge. When Chrome saw it and I told her that I want to get rid of the statue but couldn't, she told me that you've got to be someone important to me that I can't get you out of my mind, someone so precious because the statue was pure diamond. Then, whenever I saw you with your friends, how you would smile whenever you looked at them, I got this really strange feeling, like I want to kill something. Chrome said I was jealous. Then after that, everything went downhill. I realized that I had fall in love with you. It all makes sense really, my world was all about you, I'd felt really good when I see you. Your smile was my source of light in the dark." The illusionist smiled fondly like he had just remembered something.

"After that, I would take over Chrome's body to look for you. But you're never alone. Your friends and tutor were always around. I can never have you alone. So, I just followed you around secretly." He sighed.

"That makes you sounded like a stalker, Mukuro." Tsuna stated. Mukuro glared playfully.

"I'm no stalker. Gokudera was." He retorted. Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"You said his name, not full name." He noted.

"We…kind of get along together quite well. Plus there's Yamamoto, then your onii-san and his sister, the Shimon is quite tolerable as well. Well, they're kind of tolerable when they are not crazy. Your right hand-man had mature, well, maybe not a lot but at least he knows what to do when he have to. He's the one that took charge to keep us in line. Your home tutor stayed here in Italy so the guardians would have been a mess if he hadn't took control. He's kind of admirable when he takes things seriously." Mukuro nodded to himself. Tsuna stared at him.

"You praised him." Again, he noted. Mukuro looked at him. The staring contest continued for a few seconds.

"Yes, I did. Is that a big deal?" he asked sarcastically.

Tsuna looked at him for a few seconds again, "You look like a woman."

Mukuro stared at him wide eyes, "I-I'm what?" he choked.

"You look like a woman. I guess nobody notice it. But you do. I mean, look at your fingers." Tsuna took Mukuro's right hand and inspected it. He caressed the fingers then he intertwined it with his own. Mukuro's hand was larger than his; the fingers were long and slender. The skin was smooth, something that could only belong to a woman.

"See, not many guys have hands like this. And your blue eye is pretty. Your hair is smooth." He trailed off. Mukuro stared at him with shock expression.

"Tsunayoshi," the brunet looked at him, "you hurt my pride as a man." He faked a tear.

Tsuna merely gazed at him blankly, "Suck it up. I will say that for as long as I'm like this, I'm not the Tsuna you use to know." Now that stopped Mukuro's drama.

"What do you mean?" he frowned. Tsuna then explained to him about everything. Mukuro, once again, looked at him with shock.

"So it was all a fake." The mist guardian whispered. Tsuna nodded. "Do you know anything about how to remove this?" Tsuna shook his head in negative.

Mukuro's frown deeper, "Can I look into your mind for a second? It might help if we know the source." He requested. Tsuna nodded without any hesitation. Mukuro was still adjusting the fact that Tsuna had trusted him almost wholly. The illusionist leaned forward and brought their foreheads together. Mukuro closed his eyes and dove deep into Tsuna's mindscape.

"_Oni-tan!"_

* * *

><p>The silence in the dining room was deafening. Everyone was so deep into their whole mind processing what Reborn had just told them. Xanxus, Timoteo, Iemitsu and Basil had joined them sometimes ago during Reborn's speech. Truth to be told, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Fon, Skull and Enma was out for blood. Especially since Reborn said it has something to do about what Alberto's Famiglia did to him. Squalo had demanded the truth behind the kidnapping from Reborn, and now both Reborn and the Varia were on each other's throat.<p>

"I will say this again. We know _**what**_ happened but not the _**details**_. All the Mafiosi that we managed to bring back to H.Q had all committed Omertà to their Famiglia." Reborn was losing his cool. Squalo was not easy to give up, he gives him credit for that, but this is far-fetched.

"Can't you had at least get Rokudo or Mammon or even Fran to break them?" the swordsman growled.

Reborn sighed, "The Vantera Famiglia was a small family. They had limited members that were chosen base on their abilities. Gokudera and his companions had to kill during the rescue because if they hadn't gone all out, they would have been defeated and worse, dead. Now, the members were chosen base on their strength and mental state."

"Mental state?" Mammon inquired.

"A barrier was set up on their mind. The barrier protected their mindscape from being invaded, giving them something akin to ESP ability." Iemitsu explained solemnly.

"What's an ESP?" Ryohei asked.

"Extra-Sensory Perception, or more commonly known as sixth sense. Uni's clairvoyance is a testament to it. It's a psychic prowess that had many varieties. But I doubt you want to spend this whole night for me to explain it?" Mammon spoke up.

"We don't care about that, now, what you mean is you can't get anything out of them?" Squalo interrupted. Reborn sighed then nodded. "Okay, then tell us what you know."

"The objective to the kidnapping was neither to assassinate the Vongola heir nor to crush the family. They merely wanted to do an experiment and for that, they need a young and strong Vongola."

"Strong? Sawada isn't physically strong." Bel frowned.

"Yes, he isn't physically strong. But his mental was as hard as diamond. And that's what the Ventura needs, they wanted to break him. Now, Tsuna's reputation had sky rocketed since Daemon Spade's incident. The other Famiglia had taken notice of Tsuna's strength. And we all know a strong Vongola have a strong resolution, which was applied to all the past bosses of Vongola. The Ventura wanted to break his source of strength. But they got something better; the experiment must've gone wrong that they broke Tsuna completely, leaving no trace of emotion. Now, Tsuna have no emotion meaning he have no resolution. Where do you think this lead to?"

Everyone in the room widened their eyes when the answer dawn to them.

"Right, he's defenceless. He can't fight, which is why I haven't gives him his weapons. He can't create his sky flame. Now that dying will flames is a common use in mafia, he is completely and utterly an easy target. Someone needs to keep a constant eye on him. And I entrusted all of you with that." His black onyx eyes showed no room for argument.

"Good, now, to anyone who has any idea of how to get the old Tsuna back, you are more than welcome to share your opinion because honestly, I have no idea."

The door to the meeting room suddenly flung open and a figure barged in. They looked at the figure that was now laid down on the floor with complete and pure shock. It was Chrome's scream of terror that broke the silence.

"**MUKURO-SAMA!"**

* * *

><p><em>~Omake~<em>

"Tch, if a guy like you becomes the tenth boss, the Vongola is done for!" Gokudera glared at the smaller boy. Tsuna's bangs covered his brown honey eyes. "I should just kill you and take the position for myself!"

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry; I must be a nuisance for your presence. I'm such an idiot! I will go and throw myself from the roof above now! Don't follow me. People will think you were the one that pushed me."

The brunet started walking away. Gokudera was in panic mode now, _'Shit! Reborn-san's going to kill me if that guy's really dead!'_

"W-wait!" Tsuna stopped and looked at the bomber. Gokudera bit his bottom lip before laughed awkwardly.

"I-I was joking! Yeah, a joke! You really are fit to become the boss! I will follow you forever!"

Tsuna stared at him.

"Now you're force to lie! I will go drown myself in the acid so that you won't have to bother wasting your time on me." He said with a sad voice.

Gokudera was sweating, "N-no! Reborn-san sent me to test your ability! He said you're a really awesome guy!"

"Oh no, even Reborn is in this too? I must have disappointed him! I'm not worth to even live! He was hoping for me to become a great boss and all I do was failing him! I should just die! I will go strangle myself with the-"

"No! Oh God! He was trying to help you to become stronger! Can't you think of that?" Gokudera was on verge of killing the boy himself.

"Oh God, now even you are mad at me! I should stop talking and go to Hibari-san and ask him to bite me to death!" he walked away again.

This time, the bomber did not try to stop him, "Reborn-san, did you do that on purpose? What have I ever done to you?"

Reborn appeared, "Your sister had been bugging me. I can't unleash my frustration on dame-Tsuna. He will kill himself before I could even touch him."

The hitman saw Gokudera was leaving.

"Hey, where are you going? Your job here isn't done yet."

"I know. I'm going to Italy for a bit."

"What for?"

"I'm going to kill nee-chan."

End chapter.

IMPORTANT: Okay folks, the pole are close and the first place is just like I expected:

1. Hibari

2. Mukuro

3. Enma

4. Gokudera

5. Fon

6. Colonello

7. Yamamoto

8. Shouichi

9. Dino

10. Skull

Honestly, I was disappointed, only eleven person voted so I took it to myself to arranged it.

The next chapter, Tsuna and the gang will be back to Namimori.

Happy New Year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muse: **Read Dying Will in Bed *cue nosebleed* GAH! I'M SO PERVERTED! Gosh, Hibari and Tsuna are so kinky! It's 2718! Yep, you read right! 2718! Read Thank You, Xanxus by Kajune *blush* Xanxus you evil wretch! You took advantage of Tsuna just because he said he would do anything to thank YOU! Anyway, it was kind of cute….and awkward. The ending made me hope there will be a sequel. Read Converse by Metamorcy *squeal* I just love 2769. The sequel is Picture Perfect. Read Natural Seme Tsuna by Daisuke Hideaki, **KYAHHH! ! !** Love 27R! Hahahaha! Reborn would never live this one down! Ever!

How I love my little brothers….they knows almost all KHR characters' attribute…. Hehehehe…

Start chapter.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mukuro-sama!"<strong>

The Kokuyo gang rushed to Mukuro's side. Ken flipped him and rested his head on Chrome's lap. The girl was on the verge on tears at seeing Mukuro's pale face and heavy breathing. Chikusa frowned as he felt Mukuro's forehead.

"He's cold." He said shortly. Every person in the room stayed silent. In a blink of eyes, Mammon was already in front of Mukuro kneeling. The Varia illusionist has a frown on his lips.

"Mukuro." He said with venom dripping in his voice. Said boy slowly opened his eyes and had a weak smirk on his quivering lips.

"Hey, Mammon." Soon as he said that, he found his view already switched to one side with a stinging sensation on his right cheek. His eyes were unseen as he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"You stupid child, what the hell do you think you were doing?" Mammon growled. The people in the room watched in silence. Ken, Chikusa, Chrome and Fran watched stunned. Mukuro lifted his gaze and looked at his par partner with a frown. Mammon continued, "You could've been killed! You know that. You of all people should know that! Hell, even Fran knows that the moment he sees the boy."

"What do you suppose me to do then? Wait until Tsunayoshi himself being killed?" Mukuro growled venomously.

Mammon gritted his teeth, "You know the risks and yet you are willing to take it? I wonder if I should applaud or hit you for your false heroic act."

"Kufufu, you know me, Mammon."

Mammon huffed, "Tell us what you know."

"Wait," Gokudera stepped forward, "What's happening?"

The Varia illusionist clicked his tongue, "That idiot entered Sawada's mindscape."

The Varia, Dino and Reborn frowned hard at this, "I'm surprise you're still alive, Mukuro." Reborn spoke.

Mukuro slowly stood up with Chrome and Ken helping him, "Saa, I guess I'm too important to Tsunayoshi for him to destroy me." He smirked when some certain people narrowed their eyes and glared at him. "No, I barely escaped. Should I stay any longer than one minute, I wouldn't be here." He admitted.

"Mukuro-san, do tell us what did you get from entering Sawada-san's mindscape." Uni smiled. Mukuro nodded to her, "Certainly, Princess of Black Sky."

* * *

><p><em>The sky show more emotion and smile brighter than anyone else. But fate dictates that they be taken away from us early.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mukuro walked cautiously through the empty space. He'd been in Tsunayoshi's mind for about five minutes and until now; he'd seen nothing out of ordinary. Mukuro knew that Tsunayoshi wouldn't have such an empty and lightless mindscape. Something had locked all his precious memory, somewhere deep under his mind. Mukuro's task now is to find the memory and make sure to unravel it and let it roaming freely in Tsuna's mindscape. That way, little by little, Tsuna would remember his feeling. And the memory was supposed to be his most precious memory.<em>

_Mukuro frowned, 'This is weird. I can't sense anything.'_

_Suddenly a wave of dreadful feelings hit Mukuro. The boy fell on his knees. His breathing became suffocated. _

'_T-This! It isn't supposed to attack this soon!' He became panic. _

'_**Son of the devil, curse child, murderer, scum, bastard, killer, trash, MONSTER!'**_

_The words chanted continuously. Mukuro's vision became a blur. 'No! No! Don't! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, stop! I'm sorry!'_

_A vision flashed in Mukuro's head. _

He was eight, walking alone in a snowy night. He passed a small average house. He watched from the window. A husband and his wife, one baby boy and a seven year old girl were celebrating Christmas. Mukuro watched them laughed and taking pictures. Mukuro's cursed eye immediately changed character. He knocked on the front door. A faint of 'a second' came from behind the door. Mukuro readied his trident and a calm sadistic smile carved on his childish feature. A moment later, the husband opened the door. Mukuro carved another innocent smile. "Hello, sir." He greeted. The man looked at him with pitiful expression. Mukuro had make his clothes looked like a beggar's just to gain trusts. The man immediately snapped out of his inner turmoil as he smiled warmly.

"Oh, hello, can I help you, young man? Do you want to come in? My wife would be delighted-"

His words and smile faltered as a sharp end of the trident stab him right on the heart. The man looked at Mukuro with a shock and betrayed expression.

"W-What…?" Mukuro ignored him and pushed his trident harder that it passed his body. Mukuro grinned gleefully; he pulled back his trident and started marched forward, leaving the man waiting for his death on the door. Mukuro walked to the living room. The wife, not more than 30, probably on 27 or 28, looked at him with a shock expression before it morphed into a kind smile. The woman put back her baby into his nursery and walked to Mukuro. Mukuro had wisely hid his trident and the blood stain on his shirt. The woman crouched in front of Mukuro and pushed several of his bang that were in the way.

"Hello, child, my husband must've been invited you in. Do you want to take a bath first? After that, you can eat dinner with us. Come, I will help you to take a bath. It must've cold outside." The woman took Mukuro's hand. Mukuro grinned sadistically before his trident appeared and he stabbed the woman right on the gut.

"AHH!" the woman screamed. Her oldest child looked at the scene with horror on her face.

"MAMA!" the little girl cried on her mother's dead body. Mukuro licked the blood on his hand.

"Imouto, come." Mukuro gestured the small red-headed girl. The seven year old looked at Mukuro fearfully.

"If you come with me, I won't hurt you or your little brother."

The girl looked convinced, "O-Onii-san, you won't hurt Maria and Mike, right?" she asked naively. Mukuro flashed a fake smile.

She took his hand with her little brother on the other hand. "Let's drop your little brother somewhere, okay? I think there's an orphanage nearby. We can't take care of him."

The girl looked at Mukuro questioningly. "From now on, your name is M.M. And you will no longer remember what happened tonight or who you truly are."

_Mukuro remembered those horrible mistakes he had done in one second._

"_No! Stop! Maria, I'M SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Mukuro shouted as he clutched his head in pain, tears already pouring down his face. _

'_I-I have to get out of here.' Mukuro closed his eyes in concentration. Before he could even start, a flash of light appeared in front of him. He opened his eyes and in a second, it grew wide with shock and fear. In front of him, two figures appeared. One that looked old and a man was sitting on a chair. The other one was a lady with long hair stood beside him. Mukuro could not see their faces because of the light behind them. But he has a feeling that he knew these people. _

"_W-Who are you?" he asked quietly._

"_Mukuro-kun, do you realized what have you done?" the woman asked gently but laced with disappointment. Mukuro's heart clenched in pain hearing the tone of the woman's voice, he does not know why, but it hurt him as well. _

"_My son, you were born to this world with love of both your father and mother. We're sorry; we couldn't protect you from what you are now." The man spoke with a guilty voice. _

_Mukuro's eyes widened, "M-Mother? F-Father?" he asked uncertainly. The words seemed foreign to him. The man and the woman beside him did not respond as their body started to fade. Mukuro clenched his chest. The air seemed to be taken as well as the figures. Before he knew it, he was already in the outside world._

* * *

><p>Mukuro told them only about the effect of entering Tsuna's mind, he left out the part about killing M.M's parents and meeting his father and mother.<p>

"The reason why it is dangerous was because the worse memory would resurface and makes us feel horrible enough to kill ourselves. Should I have been there longer, my mind would be trapped and I would die slowly inside his mind. My body would be in comatose state forever." The illusionist concluded with a grim expression. Every person in the room mirrored his expression.

"So, the last method is dangerous as well." Reborn pulled down his fedora.

"No, that's not the last method. There's another." Uni spoke up with a serious face. They all looked at the Arcobaleno princess.

"We all know that the sky Mare takes their strength from something that akin to themselves, the parallel world. We, the sky Arcobaleno, never stood in one place. We appeared at one spot then gone, replaced by another." Reborn and Gamma frowned at this.

"The sky Vongola has the most complicated yet easiest one, their memories. As long as the memory is there, they would continue to get their strength, whether it's the grimiest one or the happiest ones. As long as it has the strongest feeling, they would recover with a new strength." Uni finished with a smile.

People in the room felt a new hope rising. "But how do we make him remember his strongest memory? It might have been locked away." Yamamoto asked.

"And we can't call the first boss. Boss can't do it. The memories of the previous bosses had been engraved inside the ring." Gokudera ruffled his hair.

"That's it! The memories of Tsuna-nii must be inside the ring!" Lambo exclaimed.

"Make sense, but Tsuna is still alive, so his memories are still with him." Reborn said calmly. The thunder guardian depleted. "But, we can trigger the memories to resurface, right? I mean something that would make him remember. Like a place or a person? Like Namimori?" Lambo tried.

They all grew wide eyes at the logic. Lambo whimpered, thinking he had made a mistake. Verde huffed amusedly. "Good job, brat. You had saved us unnecessary trouble." He said with a smirk. Before Lambo could retort back, he was tackled to the ground from his seat.

"Uwah!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Good job, ahoushi!" Gokudera said with a big smile.

* * *

><p><span>Two weeks later, Namimori, Japan<span>

"What is this castle?" Tsuna dead panned at the huge mansion. The other guardians, Timoteo and Iemitsu looked at the boy with sheepish expression.

"Don't be surprise, dame-Tsuna. The Ninth built this mansion for you and your guardians. Since you were kidnapped, they had been living in this mansion along with Bianchi." Reborn whacked the boy upside down. Tsuna stumbled as he rubbed his head.

"That hurts, Reborn-teme." Tsuna retorted with blank voice. They entered the mansion with men right and left bowed down to them. Tsuna walked beside Timoteo in front, much to Reborn's and Iemitsu's amusement. It was clear that Tsuna was trying to adjust his new position as the mansion's owner.

"Tsuna, you will attend the school your guardians and Shimon attend to. The Varia, Arcobaleno and Shimon are scattered around Namimori as protection cautious. The Cervello will be here soon and help with anything you need." Reborn explained. Tsuna only nodded his head. He, Reborn, his dad and grandfather was currently in what look like an office. The ninth's office, Tsuna guessed. He and the ninth sat across Reborn and his dad. The sofas were leather green with a nightstand table on each side. A glass table was in the middle.

"As for the problem, you will spend time with each person that has the possibility to recovers you. Please think and maybe make a list in order." Reborn continued.

Tsuna looked at him blankly, "If that's the case, the first one is the Varia than you." He stated nonchalantly. The men in the room nodded.

"I guess that's correct. Meeting the Varia probably is the scariest memory for you." Reborn chuckled darkly.

Tsuna shook his head, "No, I met them before the ring battle. I think it was when I'm six or seven. I can't remember clearly." Tsuna shrugged. Iemitsu choked on air in surprise.

"You were what?" he asked in disbelief. Reborn and the ninth were also interested with this new discovery.

Tsuna waved his father off, "It was on Halloween. I thought they all wore that funny costume of them for Halloween. I go to them and they threatened to kill me. Squalo showed his sword and I said it's cool and manly. He quickly bought the compliment and he continued ranting about his awesomeness. He's like a kid, which he was at that time. He was fifteen or fourteen maybe, judging by the length of his hair at that time." He stated calmly. The men in the room felt shiver down their spines at the thought of a six year old with a bunch of assassins.

"They didn't hurt you, don't they?" Iemitsu asked worriedly. Tsuna shook his head.

"I started calling them with suffix –kun and Lussuria nee-chan. If I remember correctly, I called Xanxus nii-chan. I think they were on a mission that time. They stayed in Namimori for one week before they went back to Italy. They promised to come back as soon as possible. But they didn't for eight years. And they came back only for my head. It's ironic really. I guess they don't remember me anymore explaining why they didn't hesitate to kill me. They promised they will come back to play mafia and police with me, but it became a real deal. They really came back to kill me."

Silence followed them.

"Why did you never told me before?" Reborn growled.

Tsuna shrugged, "I don't want to make a fool of myself by trying to reach something I can't touch anymore. Besides, if I told you earlier, you would have pressed me into fighting them more seriously. You would keep talking that I'm doing what I did to protect my friends which automatically would reminds me about who the Varia are to me. I know you'd do that because you're afraid that I would not take the Varia seriously. I kept it to myself until now. And honestly, I'm glad I did. You know how the weak fragile boy that you thought would never take out people that were previously precious to him just to protect his friends? I buried the past them deep inside my mind and remind myself that the present them had hurt the people I had sworn to protect. When I think of that, I never have any problem to hurt Xanxus."

The men in the room narrowed their eyes at the heartless answer. They never thought the sweet boy that they knew would have such a mind.

"Tsunayoshi, that's….wrong." Timoteo said silently.

"I know it was, but that's the only way to defeat Xanxus. And how can I be sure that you lots aren't part of the plan? For all I know, you might had just killed off the other candidates and left me with no choices left but to fight." Tsuna said calmly.

They grew wide eyes at the accusing sentence. Tsuna….he really thought that they had….?

"Also, wasn't I was the last resort? If grandpa's kids hadn't been dead, you probably didn't even bother with me." Tsuna continued.

"Tsunayoshi, you know we wouldn't do that. Iemitsu and I never wished to involve you with this mess up life. It's taken a lot of willpower within us to expose you to this dangerous world we're residing." Timoteo suddenly looked older than his real age by a few years. Iemitsu and Reborn was silent.

"Tell me, _Nono_, if, by some miracle, one of your child come back to you would you named him as the heir, since they are the real candidates? Or would you let me be the Decimo instead of your son?"

Timoteo could not answer that question. He just stared at Tsuna with a shock expression.

"Let's make this clear. If your child demands the place where I stand now, would you give it to him? And let me become the no-good person I am? Would you take what I had become from me and give it to your son just because he was the _real_ successor in the first place? I know you would, because it's just like what you said just now, it's taken a lot of willpower within you and _Iemitsu_ to expose me to this world. So when one of your sons does come back, you would _gladly_ give the Decimo position to him so you don't have to feel _guilty_ about me involves with the mafia, _without_ even asking if I'd already accustomed to mafia world. Such a _selfish_ person you are, _Timoteo_."

Timoteo suddenly felt weary because what Tsuna said was true. He would give the Decimo position to one of his sons if it means releasing Tsuna from the mafia world. But he was not being selfish. He only wanted Tsuna to live a normal life and live longer. But if Tsuna wanted to live in the mafia, he _might_ reconsider his decision of giving the Decimo position to his son.

Iemitsu was feeling conflicted about what Tsuna said. It really had hit the nerve. His words strike right at where the flaw in choosing him as the heir. Reborn was silent. Because honestly, he was grateful the other candidates died. If they hadn't, who knows how he would be able to approach Tsuna.

"Okay, enough with the gloomy atmosphere. The third person is grandpa then dad. Naturally, mom is the first one. But since she's not here anymore, I took the ones that I have the earliest memories with."

"Then why am I the fourth one?" Iemitsu inquired with a frown.

Tsuna looked at the man, "Dad, to be honest, you've never been really there with me when I was a kid and I hate you for that." Tsuna stated bluntly. Iemitsu widened his eyes, "W-What….?" He lost.

"You leave since I was younger. Mom has been always lonely. I caught her several times crying. It hurts; I remember what I felt every time I saw her crying. Do you know how happy she is every time you come home? But thanks to Reborn, she had Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin and Bianchi as companies. I don't know if you're oblivious to it or not. What you do every time you come home is drink like a useless man and sleep through the entire day. And you come back also only for mafia business. I wonder if you'd visit us if I hadn't involved with the ring battle. No, because you don't have a reason to. Does mom know about you? About what you do for living before she died?" Tsuna attacked verbally. He gazed at his father without mercy. Not that he had any.

Iemitsu did not answer, his eyes were unseen. "Don't talk…." He whispered. Then he stood up and exploded, "DON'T TALK AS IF YOU KNOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I MISS HER WHEN I'M AWAY? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM EVERY MOMENT OF MY LIFE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE HER? WHAT DO YOU THINK? THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU TWO?" he shouted furiously, Reborn and Timoteo flinched. They knew what kind of monster Iemitsu can be when he was angry. Tsuna sat calmly, unfazed by his father's outburst.

"Then look at me and tell me she didn't die because of you."

Checkmate.

* * *

><p>"Tenth, Reborn-san told us about what happened. Is Iemitsu-san okay?" Gokudera asked quietly. Yamamoto, Ryohei and his sister, Kyoko, Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin and Bianchi looked at the young boss. They were currently in the dining room, having dinner without Reborn, Timoteo and Iemitsu. Tsuna put down the utensils and gazed at them, "He deserves it." He stated coldly.<p>

They all looked shocked by his words. Never before in their lives had they seen Tsuna like this. His words all blunt, without thinking how it would affect another person. Tsuna continued his dinner without much word. They ate in silence. Each was thinking about this new Tsuna.

"If you were thinking about how I'm acting, don't waste your time. All you have to do is adjusting to the new me." He flashed a small fake smile. They all felt shivers down their spine at the heartless smile.

"Hai…." They responded weakly. Tsuna stood up from his seat and exited the room with a small 'good night'.

Right after he was out of their sight, I-pin broke down.

* * *

><p>"It's getting out of control. He speaks out his mind like a robot." Reborn said worry laced his voice. Timoteo sighed. Iemitsu sat quietly.<p>

"I never thought it would come to this way, Reborn. If we don't get him back soon, the family will break apart. They can't survive without their sky's support and mostly, they can't survive if Tsunayoshi points out each of their mistakes. It would break the family." Timoteo said worriedly.

"We have to wait, ninth. We have to wait." Reborn said with a defeated voice.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Fon?" Skull tried to catch the storm Arcobaleno's attention.<p>

"Mm?" the Chinese man looked up from his book. They were currently in the living room of a house for the Arcobaleno. It was built by Uni. Each of the Arcobaleno has the key for the house. The house was pure white and had a western style with a small Japanese touch. Currently, it housed Fon, Skull, Colonello and Verde. Uni was still in Italy with Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru and was planning to come to Namimori after her business with Vindice is over. Nobody knew what business she has with the mafia monsters.

"I spoke to Tsuna before we came to Japan. He's… different." Skull confessed. Fon sighed as he put the book aside. He knew what the younger male meant.

"Tell me, Skull, do you love him?" Fon asked with a kind voice. He knew what kind of abuse Skull had gone through courtesy of a certain sun and rain Arcobaleno.

Skull's face turned red at his question, "Y-Yes?" he squeaked out. Fon smiled.

"Don't worry, he will be okay. Reborn already told us what to do right? Just do your best."

Skull nodded. He was worried out of his wits. And with Tsuna's condition, it does not lessen whatsoever.

Flashback.

_Skull gulped as he approached his crush. The young boss was currently in the library. Reborn had told him to study what he had left out._

"_Hello, Skull, can I help you?" he asked without looking up from his book. Skull squeaked then straightened up._

"_Err…umm, I…..I just wanna talk. I hope you don't mind." He said nervously. Tsuna finally looked up. He patted his side as an indication for Skull to sit. The cloud Arcobaleno complied and sat beside Tsuna on the orange sofa._

"_What are you reading?" Skull asked out of curiosity. Tsuna looked back at his book. "I'm reading Science for third year of middle school. Fortunately, my brain had grown better and I learn faster than normal average kid. Reborn said it must be a bargain." His simple speech saddened Skull. _

"_Vongola, are you okay with your condition now?" he asked without looking at the boy. Tsuna pondered for a second before closing his book._

"_I don't really care. I don't have any strong desire. I'm doing anything base on my instinct. And now everyone wants me to be normal. So I think I want to be normal." He said as he leaned on Skull's shoulder. The latter's breath hitched. _

"_V-Vongola?" he stammered. Tsuna shushed him._

"_Calm down, there's nobody here. And Skull, please call me Tsuna." He finished. Skull gulped._

"_T-Tsuna…?" he blushed. Tsuna hummed in approval. _

"_Ne, Skull." Tsuna called out after a few moment of silence. "Hm?" Skull responded. _

"_Can you kiss me?"_

_What. The. Hell?_

"_W-WHAT?" Skull stood up hastily. A dark blush covered his face._

_Tsuna looked at him blankly, "I know it's strange. But I never really kissed someone. A peck, yes. A real kiss, never." _

_Skull gulped again, "B-But why me?" he whimpered. Tsuna looked at him before stood up as well. "Please." He pleaded with a blank voice. Skull made a troubled noise before nodded reluctantly. Tsuna put his arms around Skull's neck and close the distance between their lips. Skull knew Tsuna does not have any experience, and sadly, he, too, does not have any. So using the last resort, he plunged out his own tongue and reached out to taste the younger male's wet cavern. He put his hands around Tsuna's waist. _

_After tasting everything he could reach, Skull coaxed Tsuna's tongue to join him. The brunet did not even hesitate to receive the invitation. During their heated battle, Tsuna had dragged them to the couch. When they were close enough, Tsuna's knees hit the sofa and they fell on top of it. But Skull could care less. He slipped a hand under Tsuna's shirt and rubbed the smooth skin slowly. Tsuna moaned softly. They continued for a few seconds before parting. Both of them panted for air. They looked into each other's eyes with glazed eyes._

"_T-That felt amazing." Skull admitted with a small smile._

"_Want more?" Tsuna asked._

_Skull brightened and grinned widely, "Hell yeah!"_

End of flashback.

Skull sighed. It has begun.

* * *

><p>Reborn walked in into the room of Vongola Decimo. Tsuna was currently lying on his bed. The boy looked up to see his tutor approaching him with something in his hands.<p>

"What's that?" he asked. Reborn put it beside the bed.

"Your new uniform."

…

"Can I get a pant?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"It's a skirt."

"I know."

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Okay, this is short and I feel like kicking myself to the end of the world. Hope you enjoyed that. School has been a real bitch. Assignments and projects have been thrown at me like raindrops. I will try to update once in a month. I think I'm an enigma. I don't know what the real genre for this story is anymore. One minute it was all happy with rainbow and sunshine the next is everybody cry a bucket.

*Goes to corner of depress and muttering about half-assed teachers*

This story will content a little angst. You know, heart breaker Tsuna.

And oh, skirt?

Wait, I'm bashing ninth and Iemitsu *gasp* I'm evil….


	7. Chapter 7

**Muse**: *twitches* they teach sex at school…. My brain is melting… And I don't understand a single thing about those ovum and testis… The book even stated how many sperms a guy produces during sex… *shudders*

Start chapter.

* * *

><p>A lone figure coughed hardly. The room was dark and only a candle on a night stand was present to illuminate the room. The figure that was sitting on a bed took a deep breath to calm his raging heart. He coughed again; but this time he spitted out blood on his palm. He stared at the blood on his shaking palm. He tried to choke down the sobs that were threatening to fall.<p>

"No, not now, oh God, please; give me more time…" tears cascaded down the figure's cheeks. His broken voice echoed through the large room.

"Please God; don't take me now…I need more time…for _him_…I have to live…please…" his silent cry darkened the room. It was as if the room itself was a hell for him. His cry attracted the other tenants of the other rooms.

"Why is he crying?" asked a curious man to the guard on his jail room.

The guard took a deep breath, as if he was the one that fighting the anguish the crying man brought to the place. He's been there since the first time he was brought to the prison to start his duty as a jail warden. The guard's been hearing cries and pleads the man beg to the God almost every night.

The man's illness almost took his life away for no less than five times.

"He's not crying; he's fighting for the one he loved. He keeps himself alive so that one day he could see the face of his love one. Even just once, it would be enough for him."

XXX

Uni walked through the dark hallway. The fire that was hanging on the wall and illuminated the place flickered when she passed them as if they were not worth of her presence alone. She came into a halt in front of two gigantic iron doors. The doors flew opened at the same time, as if it was waiting for her.

The Arcobaleno princess stepped inside. The room was spacious with a fireplace and a grandfather chair near it. The walls have shelf that were full of old looking book. The window that was as big as the doors have blood red curtains hanging on it.

Uni walked to the fireplace. On the grandfather chair, a man sat with an iron mask on his face and a cane on his hand. In front of him were a small table and a wooden chair. On the table were two teacups and a small plate of cookies. Uni took her seat on the wooden chair.

"Ah, I see you're here, Uni-chan."

Uni smiled tenderly, "Yes, grandpa."

XXX

Tsuna stared at the school building in front of him. One word escaped his mouth.

"Wow."

Not that he meant it.

He was currently standing in front of Teishin Gakuen gate. Students stared curiously at him as they passed the gate. Some guys gave him a wild cat call. Indeed, he was dressing as a _girl_. He wore the same uniform Chrome and the other girls wore with white thigh length socks. His backpack was on his right hand. But what changed the most was his hair. Somehow, Reborn managed to deflate it; using a _hair straightener_. Now his hair was shoulder length. Two long bangs were cascaded down on both sides of his face. Some of the bangs on the right side were tied in two small braids, courtesy of Kyoko.

He was sent here with a black limousine. Reborn was with him during the journey from the mansion to make sure that he read the 'Proper Etiquettes for A Mafia Princess' book. His guardians were already inside the school; Reborn ordered them not to wait for their doll-like boss. The reason why Tsuna was sent alone was to avoid his guardians' reaction when they find out about him disguising as a girl. The only ones that knew about this plan was Kyoko, Timoteo, Iemitsu and of course, Reborn.

Tsuna shrugged as he stepped inside the school ground. He walked to the school building as whispers broke around.

"…_my God…she's hot…"_

"…_wonder…boyfriend…"_

"…_phone number…"_

Tsuna ignored them and walked to the principle office. Reborn had told him the layout of the school to make sure he doesn't get lose. He knocked softly. A faint of feminine 'come in' was uttered and Tsuna opened the door. The room was, as expected from a high standard school, _very_ big. Big chandelier was hanging on the ceiling. The walls were soft green forest with dark green leaves identity on it. There were big glass table on the right side with black leather chair. Behind the chair was shelf with a few books and some files. In some space, the files and books were separated by different kind of things. There were small Chinese vase, a small plant vase, a small teddy bear, a picture frame and some were just plainly separated. The shelf was so high that it reached the ceiling. On front of the glass table and in the middle of the room, two pairs of cream coloured couches were there with a glass table between them. The windows had rich golden curtains hanging on it.

Tsuna turned his attention to the person sitting on the leather chair. The person had her back on him.

"Headmistress…" Tsuna addressed the person as he walked near her. A soft chuckle came from her as she turned to face him.

"Humble as ever I see, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna assessed the woman in front of him. She…looked like Uni. The hat, the white dress and the warm smile….

"Are you related to Uni?" he asked bluntly.

The woman laughed, "Yes, I am, Tsunayoshi-kun. My name is _Luce_, mother of Aria and grandmother of Uni."

Tsuna stared at her without a slightest emotion present in his face and eyes.

"But you looked like on you're on your mid-20." He stated. Luce chuckled.

"The Sky Arcobaleno would never grow old, as it is our duty to keep the 7^3 in line. However, we could pass our responsibility to others. Right now, Uni-chan is the current sky Arcobaleno. But if I must remind you Tsunayoshi-kun, I would highly appreciate it if you don't reveal about me to anyone. I've been living in secret since my dear daughter took over my duty. Ladies of Giglio Nero are rather adamant to their decision."

Tsuna nodded, "I've been meaning to ask something, how the Arcobalenos were managed to get their original forms back? And Uni didn't have the sky pacifier with her."

Luce had a bitter smile at that, "When you were in your state of coma, a royal battle was introduced to the Arcobaleno. Whoever wins the battle would have their curse cure. However, the Arcobaleno could not fight unless under certain circumstances. The Arcobaleno each had representatives to fight for them. But somehow, all of them have their curse cured, including mine, Aria's and Uni-chan's. But overall, we're still the Arcobalenos. Someone needs to keep anybody from trying to completing the three set of world's treasures _again_; only the curses that keeps us within our body child and short life were cured."

"Does that means the sky Arcobaleno would live longer and the other Arcobalenos were to live like normal human?" Tsuna asked, _'Byakuran…'_

Luce nodded.

"Is Aria's alive then?" he asked. Luce brightened up then nodded.

"One of the reasons why the sky Arcobaleno has short lives was to keep the other Arcobalenos alive. It's like we feed our lives to theirs. Now our lives have been returned to us."

"That's rather barbaric." Tsuna commented about the first sentence. Luce chuckled.

"Here, this is your schedule for the rest of the year. Have fun getting back to school." Tsuna nodded.

"Thank you, Luce-san. I will keep tight lip about this. Is there any other that knows about you?" he asked as he held the handle of the door. Luce nodded from her seat.

"Yes, my dear daughter and granddaughter. And also someone named _Checker Viso_."

XXX

Tsuna was in front of his new classroom waiting for the teacher to call him in. Somehow, the whole conversation with Luce was spinning his head. It was rather new to him since the last two weeks. He was _confused_. Oh well, he couldn't care less. Reborn has a lot to explain when he gets home.

"Please come in." The female teacher, Shizuki-sensei was her name, called him in from the closed door. Tsuna opened the door and the first thing, or rather someone, he saw was his redheaded friend. Gokudera was on the very last seat at the left corner, which surprisingly was glaring at him. Beside the bomber was Yamamoto who appeared to be napping until Gokudera kicked his chair did he woke up but still looked sleepy. Chrome was reading something silently at her seat at the centre of the class.

"Hai, Enma." He greeted emotionlessly. Enma was sitting on the very first row and right beside the door. The Shimon boss jumped a little when Tsuna addressed him. The redhead then stared at him confusedly.

"Do I know you?" he asked a little bit uncertainly.

Tsuna would have sighed in frustration if he was able to, "Did you hit your head somewhere that you forgot your best friend?" he asked emotionlessly. Enma tilted his head a little, still confused. Tsuna gave up and walked to the teacher that were staring at him in interest, as the rest of the class as well.

Shizuki-sensei broke the awkward silence by coughing a little, "Class, this is S-_Sawada Tsunayoshi_-san. _She_ will be joining us today 'till the rest of the year." Shizuki-sensei grimaced when she pronounced the name. However, her words caused several reactions that considered as IMPOSSIBLE in Teishin Gakuen.

Gokudera inhaled on his cancer stick a little bit too much and now was coughing his lungs out.

Chrome closed her book with a loud noise and now was blushing really red.

Yamamoto fell off his chair and was sporting blush redder than Chrome as he gaped at his love interest.

Enma too gaped at his best friend then exclaimed.

"What the **fuck** are you wearing!"

First, Gokudera was considered as immune to smoke. So coughing over his cancer stick was _unheard_ of.

Second, Chrome was the 'ice queen' of the school and had proud herself with that title. She never had any interest in boys that asked her out so seeing her blush made them thought of something new. She was a _lesbian_.

Yamamoto was the happy-go-luckiest guy in school and always has good reflexes. Fell over a chair was something very out of character for him.

Lastly, Enma never swore. He's the most polite boy a person could ever meet and his clumsiness was one of a kind; though sometimes he made girls blush with simple gesture like smiling or helping them with something.

But when they stared at Sawada Tsunayoshi and remembered where they had ever heard of that name, they immediately understood. First, _she_ was _pretty_ and second _she_ was the _friend_ that the school knew as a taboo topic. Some that were idiot enough to even say _her_ name were sent to the nearest hospital and some were having long vacation to the mental institute.

"It's exactly what I'm wearing, Enma." Tsuna deadpanned. The guardians and Enma blushed, including Chrome.

"B-Boss, you look nice." Chrome complimented with a small smile and blush. The class felt their heads were drying just by seeing the 'ice queen' blushing and smiling. Tsuna nodded.

"Doomo, Chrome."

(A/N: Doomo – thank you)

Tsuna stared at the rest of his male friends, "Well, aren't you guys going to as kindly as Chrome give me compliments? Or are you going to gaping there like gold fishes?"

XXX

Mukuro was bored, bored out of his mind. Mr Birdy-chan was not in the class so he has nobody to pester. And the teacher was babbling about something on and on. The first period was almost over. When this is over he's going to search where Tsunayoshi's class was. Speaking of the brunet, he had seen him this morning when he was staring out of the window. He almost blew up in happiness when he saw what Tsunayoshi was wearing although he scowled when some boys ogled at him. That skirt really showed off his luscious legs and made it easier to slip a hand and touch here and there then-

"ROKUDO MUKURO!"

A loud voice interrupted his dirty mind from going somewhere that will make him go hard. He stared at the red-faced teacher with a dazzling smile that made the girls in class swooned, "It's rude to yell at people, sensei." He said calmly while kept his smile intact but some could see that his eyes were gleaming dangerous.

The teacher, Mihaki-sensei, sighed, he's been teaching this brat since his first year and he aced all the subjects. He did not complain much, except that he had the tendency to harm people that get in his way. Mihaki-sensei was his homeroom teacher and the one that got all the complaint about Mukuro. Mukuro hurts people that did even the simplest thing, like saying the taboo name, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. That name alone was like a suicide word. Say it and you will face terrible consequences, especially ones that say it with ill intent. They would have Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Kozato Enma, Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro and the infamous Hibari Kyouya as their hunters.

Also, there were words from the headmistress about that Sawada Tsunayoshi has recovered from the comatose state and will attend _this_ school soon. The specific date was not given to them. However, he heard from Shizuki-sensei that there's a new student today.

Oh well, he could worry about that later.

XXX

Tsuna packed his things into his bag. The first period was over. He saw his friends approached him.

"Hahahaha, who would've thought you'd wear that uniform, Tsuna. We know Reborn hid something from us but I never thought it would be this." Yamamoto smiled pleasantly as he put his hands behind his head. Gokudera scoffed.

"Don't worry Jyudaime, you look nice." The silver haired boy smiled warmly at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded, "Reborn's crazy, I know that since the first time I met him. By the way, what is this representative battle for the Arcobaleno I heard about?" he stared at his friends emotionlessly. The Mafiosi flinched.

"I think it's better if you ask your home tutor." Enma said uncomfortably. Tsuna nodded, "I thought so."

XXX

Tsuna stared outside. Currently, he was riding a limo with his personal assistant, butler, guard, slave, call him whatever you want. The guy's name was Phillip, and he looked over only seventeen. Tsuna was on his way to visit his mother's grave. It was located deep into the forest of Namimori. From what he knew, his mother's grave was under the care of Vongola. He looked at the street where people were gaping at his limo openly. Yep, _his_ limo. Tsuna was thinking to get his own car; since it wouldn't be a problem to learn how to drive one. If he can handle a motorcycle, a car should be a lot easier.

The brunet stared at his slave unblinking. He decided to call the guy his slave since it makes him sound like a king. The guy has short spiky dirty blonde hair. His bluish eyes stared outside as well. His childish curiosity was apparent to anyone that saw him as he was taking everything with pure interest. Phillip has Gokudera's old style. Punkish and rock-ish, on both his hands were the typical black rubber wristlet. His neck has several necklaces and chains. Tsuna noted the guy also has several rings on his fingers. There was one that stood out the most, the purple one and Tsuna was sure the Vongola was the one that gave it to him. On his ears were earrings of many different types.

Phillip wore a blue jeans pant, a dark blue shirt underneath a jeans jacket and a pair of blue shoes, while Tsuna had decided to cross-dress. He wore a white sleeveless sundress. He also has a pair of silver glittering high heels. On his head was wide beach hat which was also white. He has silver bracelet on his right hand. In the middle of the bracelet was a small diamond. Reborn has given him his rings. While he could not go into HDW mode, he can still summon Natsu. The sky lion was currently napping on his lap. Over a year of staying in ring mode, the box weapon was, surprisingly, felt bored and was immediately engaged in battle with his other fellow Vongola box weapons.

The limo came into a halt as the traffic light glowed red. Tsuna looked outside; the area looked battered up and stinks. He immediately knew the place was a red light district. He looked around then he spotted someone that looked idly familiar at a dark alley.

"Mochida-senpai?"

* * *

><p>Mochida felt pain stinging everywhere on his body. The men that beat him and his friends up didn't looked like they want to stop soon. Tears were threatening to fall on his eyes. He only made a small mistake and he got beaten up badly because of it. He also dragged his two friends into this mess.<p>

"May I ask what's going on?" a steady and slightly feminine voice called out. The beat up stopped; and Mochida found himself staring at two figures standing at the end of the alleyway. One of the bulky men spat at the ground, looked highly annoyed someone interrupted him.

"Mind your own business missy, you and your little boyfriend shouldn't butt in into someone's business."

"Oh?" the girl stepped closer. Mochida could see the girl was wearing white knee-length sundress and a wide white hat was on her head.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. That's my former senior you're beating up. And mind you, this guy behind me isn't my boyfriend. He's my slave and bodyguard." Her voice devoid any emotion but felt light. Mochida's head was working. Former senior?

"Oi, I can accept the bodyguard part but I am not your SLAVE!" the guy behind him huffed. The girl ignored him.

"By the way, why are you beating up Mochida-senpai and his friends? Sure he was a big bully and meanie back at middle school but I highly doubt he would want to offend a mafia related people."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was told by his driver that this place belonged to a mafia family. As soon as he heard it, he had opened the door and almost sprinted out as fast as possible to reach Mochida. Phillip had followed him and whining about 'it's dangerous, Tsunayoshi-sama!' but the brunet paid him no heed. Now he was facing a guy five times bigger than him. Oh well, this is mafia. This shouldn't be any trouble for him. He looked at Mochida and his fallen friends. They looked so battered up and ugly, thought Tsuna's evil mind.<p>

The man snorted, "You know it's the mafia, then why don't you stay out of this? You might just want to flee now before we change our mind." He threatened. Tsuna ignored him.

"Tell me what the problem is first. We can settle this with the easy way and nobody gets hurt, anymore. If you refuse, take me to your boss. I would gladly speak to him regarding this."

"Do you know what are you talking about? It's the mafia, missy. A place where you could lose your life in a blink of eye." The other two men snickered.

"I happen to have a relative that are a mafia member. So I know the risks and everything. Would you or would you not let me see your boss?" Tsuna tried to stern his voice. The first man smirked at him.

"No wonder you look so confident and that rich aura of yours were pissing me off too. Alright, come. Iwaki, Hirote, bring these three brats inside. Looks like our dear miss is going to have a talk with the boss." He turned around and opened a door that was there. Tsuna gave a curt nod to Phillip and the boy sighed before followed his charge.

"Pst, do you know the babe?" one of Mochida's friends, Ran, asked. Mochida shook his head. He never knew anyone with that high and demanding attitude. The two Mochida's friend stared at each other.

"Whoever she is, I'm grateful that she saved our sorry asses." His other friend, Shintouji said quietly.

They followed behind Tsuna that was walking side by side with Phillip. Tsuna was silently approved of this guy. Phillip didn't bother him much about his decision much so he was quite grateful. They entered what looked like a bar. Sure enough, it was full of bulky men in suits and woman in fancy dresses. They were chattering loudly and there was a small stage where musician playing instrumental. Tsuna and Phillip looked so out of place with their casual clothes and dress.

The music and chattering abruptly stopped when the men and women noticed Tsuna entered. They gave her and Phillip scrutinizing gaze.

"And what business do you have here, little princess?" a skinny and tall woman asked from her seat in the middle.

"I wish to speak to the person that ordered these boys," Tsuna pointed at Mochida and his friends, "to be beaten up. While I know it isn't my business, I do not wish to let my senior from middle school dies because of mafia, considering I'm a part of it." Her words caused whispers to break out.

"And what Famiglia do you from?" a man sneered. Tsuna calmly turned his to him.

"Oh, it's a _small_ and _quite_ famous family I must say. It's the _Vongola_. I'm sure you know what family that is, am I correct?"

Phillip was quietly snickering at the dumbstruck look the women and men were displaying.

"And what's a member of a prestigious family wish to speak to me?" a deep and sultry voice asked from across the room. Everyone's gazes turned to left corner of the room where a man was standing beside a door.

"I believe it would be only proper for you to address my 'mistress' with the respect 'she' deserves, considering 'she' has a high position in the Vongola." Phillip growled but inwardly smirked when he addressed Tsuna as a girl. He admitted his boss was rather attractive, but he's still a male and not a girl.

Meanwhile, Mochida and his friends were gaping at Tsuna. _'She's a part of mafia!"_

The new man nodded and walked nearer to Tsuna. Then he took his hand and kissed it, "To what honour do we owe for your splendid visit, Vongola?" he smirked. He has a fine feature, handsome dare Tsuna say it. He was tall and has black hair. It was combed neatly to the back and his light brown eyes were sharp looking. He wore a tuxedo and black shoes. His face sported a scar from his temple all the way down to his neck. Woman would find it very wild and sexy at the same time. Tsuna retracted his hand.

"Can we speak to somewhere private? My slave would blow up if you keep me standing for an hour since he's extremely loyal to me." Tsuna returned the jibed Phillip threw earlier. The blond pouted but didn't protest.

"Very well then, come with me. Sam, take the boys." He turned around.

"No, they're coming with us." Tsuna retorted. The man looked at him for a second before signalled Sam and his friends to take Mochida and his friends with them. They were brought to where the man appeared from before. It turned out to be an office. Tsuna sat on of the two couches that were there as Phillip stood behind him. The man sat across from him and Mochida and his friends were held back to the man's right side.

"My name is Ginneto, the one in charge here since the boss is busy in Italy." The man, Ginneto introduced himself.

Tsuna nodded, "If you don't mind, may I ask why your boss is always busy?" Ginneto snorted.

"It's because of what happened one year ago. The tenth Vongola boss, your future boss, was kidnapped. I think you know the story. Heck, anyone of the underworld knows it. Since that happened, our boss, Dino Cavallone never left Italy, since that little Vongola Decimo was there. He doesn't have any reason to come here. He only calls or asks for reports to keep him update of this place. Now I know his constant visits here to Namimori was to see his little brother only."

Tsuna kept silent for a second before he responded, "Okay, thanks for telling me. By the way, I would like to speak regarding of the reason why Mochida-san and his friends got beaten up so badly." He gazed at Ginneto stoically. Ginneto snorted again. Phillip gritted his teeth.

"Oi, show respect to-"

"Phillip!" Tsuna cut him off. The blond shut his mouth then threw Ginneto a dirty look. Ginneto frowned.

"What place do you have in Vongola?" he asked the young boy. Tsuna stared at him dully.

"It's none of your concern. Let's just say that my father and grandfather are both very respectable members of the family. Now, shall we get back to the topic? I need to go somewhere and I don't want to stay here any longer."

Ginneto nodded, "Very well." He jibed a finger towards Mochida and his friends, "These punks had upset a very important person just now. The guy then stormed out of this place without paying and swore to break the alliance between the families. I only wanted to teach them a lesson and told them to never come back."

Tsuna stared at him blankly, "You're being unreasonable. There's no family that is stupid enough to break an alliance with the Cavallone family, considering it's the third strongest family in the underworld. Also, do you think your boss would approve of this? I don't think so. Knowing Dino's personality, he would shred you to pieces and leave you to die somewhere. Oh wait, that's wrong. He would lashed you with his whip then punish you to fight his pupil."

Ginneto immediately paled at the mention of 'pupil'.

"Do you want to fight that violent cloud guardian of the Vongola Decimo? You're like a punching bag to Hibari Kyouya. I heard he's the strongest of the guardians and is par with the boss of Varia, Xanxus, probably even stronger." Tsuna continued his psychological threat.

"What!" Mochida interrupted. The two stared at the boy.

"Hibari is a part of mafia?" Mochida asked fearfully. Tsuna stared at him.

"Ah, I forgot you're here. Yes, he is. I see you still have fresh memories of middle school. I think you remember me then?" Tsuna asked. Mochida stared at him then shook his head. Tsuna shrugged.

"Whatever, so, are you or are you not going to let them go? I could force you to." He threatened a bit. Ginneto gulped.

"What authority do you have to do so?" he retorted. Tsuna stared at him blankly.

"Don't think you have your father and grandfather have high influences in Vongola you can do anything. You can't win with that." Ginneto continued. Tsuna stared at him more.

"Who said I'm going to use their power to win you over? My position alone in the family is enough to ensure me to get whatever I want. Whoever that goes against me is the stupidest person ever. In Vongola, my words are laws. My wishes are their command. My existence is what they are terribly grateful of and I have the Vongola, Shimon, Varia, Arcobaleno and Cervello on my side. I have _nothing_ to fear to get what _I_ want. And mind you, I'm on a great terms with Uni-chan of Giglio Nero family and your boss is my surrogate brother. Also, I don't think the Vindice would hesitate to follow my request to send you to Vendicare. I think Bermuda would be pleases to see one of his cell get fill in this week." Tsuna said nonchalantly. Ginneto and his henchmen shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine, but what proof do you have?" Ginneto asked. Tsuna merely raised his rings.

"Natsu." He said softly. The sky lion appeared on the table with his Vongola insignia showed proudly. The cub then noticed his master and leapt onto Tsuna's lap. The men gaped at the cub.

"Now, do you have any more doubt? Or do I have to call Dino here?"

Ginneto sighed then signalled his men to let go of Mochida and his friends. The boys immediately shifted to Tsuna's side.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I hope we wouldn't see each other in near future." Tsuna stood up and bowed a little before heading for the door with Phillip, Mochida, Ran and Shintouji behind him. Natsu was in his hands purring softly as Tsuna stroked him. Before he was out of the room, Ginneto spoke.

"I thought you're still in coma." He said quietly.

"…Then I guess you have to update your network of information." Tsuna responded without turning around. He then exited the room with his companions. Ginneto sighed then leaned back onto the couch.

"Damn, _he's_ back."

XXX

"Thanks, for saving us back there." Mochida said. They were currently riding in Tsuna's limo. Tsuna and Phillip sat across Mochida and his friends, Ran and Shintouji.

Tsuna stared at him, "While I admit what I did back there was just a display of humanity, I believe that you really do owe me an apology for what you did to me back in middle school. You know, during my first year. You're such an asshole back then. I wonder if I should throw you off the cliff."

Mochida and his friends gaped stupidly at that.

Phillip snickered, "Reborn-san would be proud if you do, ojou-sama."

"Phillip, one more word that refer to anything feminine I swear I'll rip your spine from your back"

Phillip put his hands up, "Woah, you're really enjoying threatening people, don't you?

"I don't enjoy, I just feel like doing it. I don't really mind if I do it literally anyway. Some people just deserve punishment." Tsuna gazed at Mochida. The older boy was getting anxious about Tsuna.

"Look, I am thankful to you for saving us but don't you think we deserve some explanation about who you are? I never met you let alone does something that makes you feel like killing me." He said sternly. Tsuna stared some more.

"I don't think you'll be thankful once you discover who I am. You are after all, the cold hearted bastard that treated Kyoko-chan like a possession to win." Tsuna stated. Natsu purred in his hands.

Mochida gulped, "Look, it was a long time ago, okay? Can we just let it slide?"

Tsuna stared at him, "Very well, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. What do you think?"

Mochida choked on air, "Sawada Tsunayoshi! As in, dame-Tsuna?" the black haired boy looked at the cross-dresser with wide eyes.

Tsuna hummed, "Glad I'm still fresh in your memories. I haven't seen you since like, three years ago? Oh, I spent one whole year in Italy. I was coma you see." He stated casually.

"B-But! Aren't you-"

"A guy? Yes, of course I'm a guy. I do look pretty convincing as a woman, right? This could be proving useful in seduction mission."

Mochida was at losing of words. His friends look at Tsuna.

"You're a guy? I gotta admit, that's some cool cross-dressing you do." Ran grinned.

"Hey, are you like, rich?" Shintouji asked in astonishment. The limo had a small refrigerator and a Hi-Fi, along with a red royal carpet and a chandelier. A black wall was separating the passenger's seat and the driver's.

Tsuna shrugged, "You could say that. My family owns 10 percent of this earth, so yeah, we're rich." He stated, leaving the three boys gaping.

"Phillip, you have some champagne in the refrigerator? Reborn said I can drink as many as I want. Bring me some, you lazy slave." Tsuna ordered the blond. Phillip made a sour face.

"I am not your slave!"

"You are. Grandpa stated clearly that you follow my every demand. So that means even if I ask you to have sex with me, you will. Now quit your whining and do your job." His casual sentences left the four boys blushing. Phillip stumbled to get to the refrigerator while blushing madly.

"I swear, as soon as my job is done I'm going to get married." The blond muttered.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ran asked. Tsuna looked outside.

"I want to visit my mother's grave. I hope you don't mind. I've never met her since…." He left at that. Mochida stared at him.

"Your mom is dead?" he asked. He remembered that woman; he met her once on the school ground during the sport day.

Tsuna nodded, "She died shortly after my kidnapping." Mochida stared at him questioningly.

"Your kidnapping? Oh, right, you're the Vongola Decimo…." He muttered. Tsuna turned to him.

"Yes, I'm the Vongola Decimo. Sad, isn't it? I could crush you like the little bug you are right now. In fact, I could have done that a long time ago. But things always keep distracting me until I can't even remember you until I saw you just now. I really wonder if I really should kill you. But I don't think my friends would be happy about it. Not that I care about them. It's just, better late than sorry. I'll keep an eye on you. When I recover fully, I'll make sure to find you and give you a kiss on forehead that will transform you into a saint."

Mochida gaped at him.

They arrived at the outskirt of Namimori. They walked a little further into the forest before they were greeted by two men in black suits.

"Decimo, an honour to meet you in person." They took turn to kiss the Vongola rings on Tsuna's hand. The sky guardian nodded.

"Please to meet you too."

They were brought to a clearing. Around it was flowers of rare kinds. Black and blue roses, red lilies, green sunflowers and more were there. On the centre of the clearing was a small island with a tree on it. The island connected to the ground they were standing on with a small bridge. Tsuna walked forward and crossed the bridge.

"Pst, I never knew there were black roses." Phillip whispered to one of the men. He turned to the teen.

"It was a breed especially created by the lightning Arcobaleno in the honour of Vongola Decimo's mother. She was a roses' lover, they say. I'm sure you know about the funeral day, where even the Vindice came to give her honour."

Phillip made an 'o' shape. Of course he knew about that. It was a history in the mafia.

Tsuna heard what they were saying across the island. Even the Vindice came? That's awesome….

The boy looked around and he saw a small gravestone. He walked to it. He kneeled down to read what was written.

_Sawada Nana_

_A mother, a wife, a friend, a lover_

_Dino Cavallone: She was an amazing woman. Her big heart accepted those who crave for love._

_Enma Kozato: She was a mother to me. She makes me feel like a family. My friend is lucky to have her as his mother._

_Arcobaleno Reborn: Sawada Nana was a friend, a family. Being with her gives us a family feeling._

_Lambo Bovino Vongola: Mama will always be in my heart. She's the best mama ever._

_Bianchi: She was my second mother. I could never thank her enough for the love she gave me._

There were many others below. The last one was his father.

_Sawada Iemitsu: There's not enough word to describe how much she had gave me._

Tsuna stared at the word for a long time. Not enough word to describe how much she had gave him? Tsuna could feel something that is akin to anger welling up enough inside him.

'_You gave her nothing, Iemitsu. You gave her __**nothing**__! She died because of __**you**__! I lost my mother because of __**you**__! __**You ruin my life**__! __**You**__ took away my mother from me! She was my precious person! She was the only reason I didn't kill myself when I was bullied! I keep myself alive just to see her smile! She already lost __**you**__! I don't want to make her cry __**more**__! But in the end, I made her cry because of __**your**__ stupid decision hailing me as the mafia boss! I never wanted to be one! I didn't protest strongly because I would lose all my friends and then I will make her cry __**again**__! __**You bastard**__! __**I wish you are not my father**__! __**I hate you**__!'_

The emotion slowly dissipated away. Tsuna could only feel warm feeling. The wind slapped his face softly. The boy closed his eyes. He felt the warm feeling was like giving him a motherly hug. He felt so content and safe. The first positive feeling he felt after a long time.

"Kaa-san, tadaima…."

"_Okaeri, Tsu-kun… Kaa-san no aka-chan…."_

* * *

><p>"Okaeri, Tsu-kun… Mama no aka-chan…." – Welcome home, Tsu-kun… Mama's baby boy….<p>

Oh yes, I love family drama so much. I love how Tsuna harbour hatred at his father.

Sorry, I'm sure you guys hate tests as much as I do.


End file.
